


Artificial Consciousness

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Bitch please I'm fabulous, Esto fue un reto, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Robots, Wingfic, Y no me arrepiento de nada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La tecnología ha avanzado demasiado desde que existió la primera máquina de metal que facilitó la vida del ser humano. Los sueños y fantasías de hace unos años se han vuelto realidad, siendo así parte cotidiana del ser humano: Teléfonos inteligentes, computadoras, video llamadas, cirugías con rayo láser... solo por mencionar algunas cosas.</p><p>Aunque hay otras cosas que no se pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana por más que avance la tecnología: personas con alas tatuadas en su espalda que les ayuda a volar igual que las piernas que ayudan a correr o simplemente caminar; personas que nacen con su estatus ya sea Alpha, Beta u Omega pero que son iguales ante la ley y la sociedad desde los últimos siglos.</p><p>¿...Que una Inteligencia Artificial desarrolle su propio juicio? Imposible. Muy bien, ahora esto último: piensalo dos veces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clumsykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/gifts).



> Por que tuve un reto con las palabras: sirenas, robots, alas y mpreg ha nacido esta hermosa y sensual historia. Cariño, nunca dijiste que lo hiciera tal cual lo dicta la palabra o relación sobre su significado en diccionarios o cultura en general.
> 
> Espero que disfruten la historia, no se preocupen que pronto sabrán más apenas revise mis apuntes con los demás capítulos.
> 
> ¿Se nota que he disfrutado el reto? ¿No? ¡Perfecto!

Camina por las calles rebosando de gente, perdiéndose entre la multitud que solamente se reían y se divertían por aquel carnaval que había gracias a la celebración del cuatro de julio; puede ver personas comiendo en aquellos puestos ambulantes, los niños corriendo de un lado a otro con sus pequeñas banderas mientras sus padres los vigilan a solo unos cuantos pasos para no perderlos de vista, algunas personas comprando cosas conmemorativas del día, otras disfrutando los pequeñas atracciones que hay en el lugar y unos más platicando anécdotas mientras varias personas cuidan los fuegos artificiales para más tarde.

Mira por encima de su hombro, tratando de ver aquellos enemigos imaginarios tratar de dar con él pero no ve ninguno y por extraño que parezca eso no lo tranquiliza en lo más mínimo así que acelera el paso abriéndose paso entre aquella multitud, poniéndose la capucha de su sudadera roja y disculpándose con las pocas personas con las que choca sin detenerse en ver aquellas caras de molestias ni escuchar palabras molestas a los que sin querer empujó.

Saca nuevamente su teléfono móvil y vuelve revisa el mapa del lugar, mordiéndose el labio y maldiciendo por novena vez en menos de diez minutos estar en una ciudad que poco conocía y estar atenido solo por aquella dirección que había conseguido días atrás.

_…Inhala… y… exhala._

Vuelve a repetir la acción mientras baja un poco el ritmo de sus pasos pues no quiere llamar más la atención de aquella gente distraída, mientras menos gente lo recuerde mucho mejor.

_…Inhala y… exhala._

Siente el peso de la mochila sobre su espalda, da un pequeño brinco sobre sus pasos y encuadra los hombros para volver a acomodar correctamente las correas sin utilizar las manos. No puede darse el pequeño lujo de utilizarlas por aquella tarea tan simple, no hasta que llegue a su destino.

_…Inhala y exhala._

Da vuelta hacia la derecha en aquella esquina y vuelve a mirar si alguien le ha prestado atención. Nadie. Se felicita mentalmente y aprieta ligeramente el paso en aquella calle un poco despejada a comparación de la anterior pero aun así concurrida con sus puestos ambulantes de comida y bebida para la ocasión.

Mira unos niños corriendo alegremente a su dirección dandole solo unos cuantos segundos de ventaja para reaccionar y hacerse a un lado, los pequeños ignorando los regaños de sus padres mientras baten ligeramente la figura fantasma de sus alas coloridas que muy probablemente tienen adornando sus espaldas.

Levanta nuevamente el móvil para ver cuanto han avanzado, podría haber sido más fácil solo concentrarse, batir sus alas y volar pero sabe que es peligroso pues llamaría demasiado la atención y eso es algo que quiere evitar. Debe ser cuidadoso, se repite, así que debe mantener un perfil bajo y si tiene que ir caminando, entonces sería así.

Maldice por debajo al ver la calle cerrada al cruzar, pues eso le impide llegar al edificio que solo esta unos cuantos metros adelante. Mira con atención a sus alrededores y se da cuenta que uno de los edificios departamentales tiene salidas de emergencia, no cree que interrumpan aquella obra infantil escolar que hay en la colonia solo para dejarlo pasar así que decide cruzar el lobby del edificio a su izquierda y hace un saludo con la mano al viejo portero que esta viendo un partido de futbol americano por televisión.

Toma el elevador y decide apretar botón del ultimo piso antes que las puertas cierren una vez que decide entrar. Puede ver su reflejo en aquellas viejas puertas de metal reflejantes y decide que su aspecto es cansado y triste.

Común.

Bien. Se felicita mentalmente por aquel aspecto tan horrible y ordinario que refleja, muestra un aire de un estudiante universitario en su época de exámenes finales antes de las vacaciones para cualquier persona que se cruce con el. Lo único que llama la atención es su chaqueta roja y su mochila amarilla pero sabe que pronto olvidaran aquello cuando presten atención a cosas más importantes, como el de comprar luces de bengalas para los niños pequeños o saber quien gana en aquel partido que están pasando en televisión en vivo.

Escucha la campanilla del elevador antes que las puertas metálicas se habrán frente a él, sale de ahí con pasos decididos y puede ver que hay un departamento que esta en remodelación; mira por ambos lados y solo puede ver a una mujer de edad media batallando con abrir su puerta mientras carga una bolsa con comida al final del pasillo antes que logre su cometido y cierre la puerta detrás de ella con solo un _‘clic’ ,_ dejándolo solo.

_Inhala y trata de exhalar._

Se acerca a aquella puerta del departamento en remodelación, gira el picaporte y se alegra saber que no esta con llave, así que decide cruzar aquellas cintas plásticas amarillas que hay para los  vecinos curiosos y entra cerrando la puerta detrás de el, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Cruza el salón sin prestar atención a los muebles, botes de pintura y carpas plásticas que hay; llega hasta la ventana y la abre -no sin un poco de esfuerzo- y sale hacia la salida de emergencias para subir hasta el tejado donde puede darse cuenta que solo hay los tanques de agua y de calefacción donde solo el portero tiene acceso.

Se permite mirar hacia abajo y solo puede ver pequeñas manchas moviéndose y pequeños cuadros de colores. Personas y las carpas de aquellos pequeños negocios del día. Okay, es normal si los miras a setenta pisos de altura, excelente deducción Sherlock. 

Camina hacia el otro extremo del edificio y asegura todo lo que trae consigo, no quiere perder nada por accidente mucho menos que algo suyo caiga sobre la cabeza de alguien, pues la ciencia a demostrado que a esta altura puedes matar a alguien tan solo lanzando una moneda de 50 centavos… No quiere imaginarse como quedaría el cráneo del desafortunado si se le cae tan solo el teléfono celular si bien le va.

_Inhala y exhala. Muy bien._

Sin preámbulos ni miramientos corre lo más rápido que puede, cruzando el techo del edificio hasta el borde de este antes de brincar y abrir sus alas solo para llegar el techo del otro edificio, cayendo con gracia sobre sus pies. Hace una revisión rápida y se alegra de saber que todo lo que lleva aun sigue consigo; feliz por el hecho baja por aquella salida de emergencia que hay hasta el pequeño callejón que da una vez que baja todos los pisos del complejo.

_Inhala… y exhala._

Se permite recargar su cabeza contra la pared mientras trata de coger aire para llevarlo hacia sus pulmones antes de continuar, ignora el dolor de sus piernas acalambradas y sus dedos tiesos alrededor de su móvil pues solo falta poco para llegar.

Camina hasta salir del callejón, a un lado hay un pequeño parque familiar y una escuela de nivel básico (¿Por que no hicieron aquella obra ahí en lugar de cerrar la calle? ¿Tal vez porque ahí lanzarán los fuegos artificiales, quizá?) esta despejado y no hay tanta gente pero decide que lo más prudente es caminar por aquella calle transitada con personas moviéndose de un lado a otro con comidas y bebidas para saciar el hambre, y una caja de fuegos artificiales para entretener a los niños y uno que otro adulto cuando caiga la noche.

Baja la vista hacia el mapa que hay en su teléfono inteligente y comprueba que ya ha llegado apenas ve el nombre de la calle. Perfecto, se felicita a si mismo con una sonrisa pequeña mientras guarda el artefacto y corre al edificio que quería llegar; abre la puerta y cruza el lobby, regalándole una sonrisa educada a aquella anciana que lo saluda antes de que salga por donde el entró, puede ver que la puerta del portero esta cerrada así que decide que no hay ningún problema confirmar el numero del departamento que se ha memorizado en el transcurso de los días antes de tomar el elevador.

Se permite tararear una vieja melodía de los AD/CD que tanto le gusta hasta que suena la campanilla del elevador donde anuncia que ha llegado al piso deseado antes de salir e ignora el aspecto que tiene pues el elevador es opaco, lo cual no le permite arreglarse aunque sea un poco.

Camina por el amplio pasillo, buscando con la vista mientras mira los números de las puertas y cuenta mentalmente, tratando de tranquilizar un poco su corazón que aun sigue acelerado por caminar tanto desde que se bajo de aquel autobús al llegar a la ciudad.

_69… 70…71…72…73…74… 75_

Queda parado frente la puerta, mirando el numero setenta y cinco grabado en aquella pequeña placa de color dorado haciendo un poco de contraste con el color chocolate que hay en la madera. Su vista recorre ambos lados de la puerta buscando algún timbre como los ha visto en otros departamentos pero al parecer no hay ninguno a causa de su inquilino.

_…Inhala… y… exhala… Recuerda concentrarte en respirar…._

Sin preámbulos toca llamando a la puerta, primero con timidez antes de golpetear con más fuerza hasta que evoluciona a ser un poco rápido y frenético gracias a la adrenalina que corría y se desbordaba del cuerpo pequeño del castaño. Siguió tocando hasta que la puerta se habrá de golpe y deje ver a la figura del dueño del departamento frente a él.

Steve solo mira a su visitante con el corazón acelerado y no era para menos. Frente a el se encontraba con Tony, el pequeño genio pródigo con el que había compartido clases en la universidad y había mantenido contacto cuando se había unido al ejercito una vez finalizado sus estudios; se veía con el gesto cansado reflejado en todo su cuerpo, su cara estaba adornada con bolsas bajo sus ojos a causa del poco o nulo sueño que había tenido, su sudadera estaba sucia, y llevaba una mochila sobre sus hombros que a simple vista se veía ligeramente pesada.

“Tony-“

“Steve, necesito tu ayuda.” Le interrumpió el moreno, mirándolo a los ojos. “Por favor.”

Sin decir palabra solo puede abrir la puerta por completo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Tony no necesito pensarlo dos veces antes de entrar con rapidez al departamento, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Steve al ver lo que había llevado en su mano derecha todo este tiempo del viaje de su casa hasta aquí.

El rubio solo puede mirar a la pequeña niña que lleva de la mano el castaño, sospecha que no puede pasar los siete, tal vez ocho años de edad basándose en su estatura pero bien podría tener diez o incluso doce si ella era de esos niños pequeños como el lo fue en su niñez.

“Steve, ella es Viernes.” Le presentó Tony con un movimiento de mano mientras los mencionaba. “Viernes, el es Steve Rogers. La persona que tanto te he hablado ¿recuerdas?”

La pequeña castaña oscuro solo puede soltar un pequeño “Hola” antes de esconderse detrás de Tony, sin dejar de verlo de vista como si buscara enojo o rechazo hacia su persona.

“Mucho gusto en conocerte Viernes.” Le responde el rubio sincero antes de pasar la vista sobre su amigo. “Tony ¿que es lo que esta pasando?”

“Necesito refugio.” Es lo único que le contesta el moreno. “No pueden encontrarla, no deben tener a Viernes, Steve.”

Eso encendió focos de alarma en el rubio, así que con voz tranquila pero seria decidir tomar los hombros de su amigo para tratar de relajarlo según recuerda haber leído en sus libros de biología sobre el efecto de un alpha y un omega cuando uno de estos esta bajo crisis y presión. “¿Que ha pasado?”

_Inhala y exhala….Inhala y exhala…_

“…C- creo que acabo de crear la primera vida de inteligencia artificial, Steve.” Le responde al cabo de unos segundos una vez que pudo tranquilizarse, aunque sea un poco, mirando aquellos ojos azules del alpha. “Una inteligencia artificial que realmente quiere _vivir._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

Puede ver desde su posición a la pequeña peli castaña con un libro en el regazo, mirando con atención las figuras de aquella enciclopedia de animales marinos que se encontró en el pequeño y limitado librero, moviendo los labios de manera silenciosa al leer algún párrafo mientras pasa de forma distraída la superficie de papel impresa antes de darle vuelta a la hoja y repetir la misma acción.

La mirada de Steve viaja a la figura de Tony, quien esta sentado en una de las pocas sillas que hay en el lugar; manos levemente lastimadas están entrelazadas de forma distraída pero su vista esta posado en su pequeña acompañante en todo aquel viaje, como si Viernes desapareciera con tan solo desviar la vista. El rubio vuelve a mirar a Viernes, ajena a la mirada de preocupación Tony  que refleja en aquellos pozos profundos de color café o el cansancio que ha dejado mostrar al verla tan tranquila, los tres ignorando el juego de beisbol que esta pasando por televisión.

Tony da un pequeño brinco al sentir una mano sobre su hombro solo para ver a Steve con una humeante taza llena de café acompañado de una sonrisa que el castaño le devuelve casi por instinto y de manera agradecida antes de darle el primer sorbo. Café negro, con dos cucharadas de azúcar y un poco de leche, sin nata. Tal y como los viejos tiempos en la universidad.

El castaño solo puede volver a sonreírle antes de darle otro sorbo a su taza. “Gracias.”

Steve solo le sonríe con tan solo estirar los labios antes de tomar asiento y darle un sorbo a su propia taza, saboreando el sabor de café en su paladar antes de suspirar y abordar el tema. “Tony ¿que es lo que ha pasado?”

“Ya te lo dije, cree accidentalmente una inteligencia artificial inteligente que _realmente_ esta viva.”

“Pero ella se ve demasiado…” Titubea, pues no encuentra las palabras exactas sobre los miles de pensamientos que cruzan por su mente.

“¿Fría, distante, distraída?” Le interrumpe Tony mientras baja su taza y hace una mueca, su cuerpo a la defensiva.

“…Normal.” Es la única palabra que puede englobar sus pensamientos.

“Oh.”

Ambos quedan en silencio escuchando la voz del comentarista en televisión acerca del partido donde hace un resumen de todo lo ocurrido antes de irse a comerciales. Hay un pequeño jadeo, casi inaudible, pero que hace que ambos adultos giren la cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido donde pueden ver a la castaña viendo entretenida a ‘Coco’ un personaje de color azul de Plaza Sésamo cantando animadamente sobre la celebración del cuatro de julio; Viernes solo puede mover su cabeza al ritmo de la canción y una vez finalizada voltea a ver a ambos antes de levantarse del sillón y correr al regazo de Tony solo para volver a tararear la melodía, llevándose el dedo a la boca de manera distraída en el proceso y mirar a Steve.

El rubio no puede dejar de mirarla pero se da cuenta que no ha comido ni bebido nada (¿puede comer algo?) y en ese momento decide pasarle la mitad del emparedado que le hizo al castaño pero no ha probado bocado por ver a la pequeña, la cual ahora miraba curiosa el alimento dejando a un lado su dedo y coger la comida antes de darle una mordida bajo la mirada de ambos.

_Chomp, chomp chomp_

Es lo único que se escucha por parte de Viernes mientras mastica animada la comida para después volver a morder el emparedado con más ganas y volver a masticarlo feliz, moviendo sus piernas y tratando de coger la taza de Tony.

“No Viernes, eso no lo puedes tomar.” Le aleja la taza con cuidado antes de coger una servilleta y limpiar sus mejillas ahora regordetas y sucias a causa de la comida. “Te puedes enfermar.”

Viernes suelta un quejido al tratar de volver a coger la taza y ver que una vez más ser alejada de sus manos, tratando de alejarse de Tony y su tarea de limpiarle las mejillas, volviendo a soltar un quejido al ver que nuevamente le alejaban de su cometido. Casi se pone a aullar por aquella taza sino fuera por el vaso con jugo que le acaban de poner enfrente, cortesía de Steve.

Olvidando aquella taza, toma aquel vaso y decide beber un poco su contenido con sorbetes cortos  saboreando el sabor de aquel jugo de manzana antes de chasquear la lengua contenta y terminárselo junto con el resto de la comida antes de que el cansancio le ganara, quedando así recostada en los brazos del castaño.

Steve solo mira a Tony peinar los cabellos ligeramente rizados de Viernes, acomodando la ropa de la pequeña en sus brazos en el proceso antes que Viernes decidiera que habían sido suficientes mimos por el momento y se fuera a sentar enfrente del televisor para continuar viendo Plaza Sésamo. Tony solo puede apartar la mirada de la castaña y en cambio mira a su viejo amigo donde puede ver reflejado en esos ojos claros miles de preguntas que el rubio no se ha atrevido a formular.

“Muy bien, pregunta.”

“¿Viernes?” Es lo único que pregunta y el castaño puede leer entre lineas _‘¿Que era originalmente Viernes?’_

“Viernes iba a ser principalmente una nueva aplicación que podía ayudar al usuario basándose en la recopilación de datos de la vida diaria, ayudando así a mejorar la calidad de vida… algo así como la aplicación de Siri pero mejorado y más avanzado.”

“¿Como puede lucir tan humana?” Es la única pregunta que le concierna desde que le revelo de sopetón la verdadera naturaleza de la pequeña castaña. “No mataste a nadie para llevarlo a cabo ¿verdad? ¿Tony?”

“¡Por supuesto que no!” Sisea en voz baja el genio. “Muy bien sabes que nunca haría algo así, además yo solo la saque de ahí una vez que me lo pidió. Vieras el susto que me lleve cuando abrió los ojos y me miró por primera vez. ¡Pensé que era una niña secuestrada!”

“¡Te creo, te creo!” Susurra en voz baja el veterano de guerra, ambos quedándose quietos al ver a la pequeña volear a verlos con curiosidad antes de sonreírles y volver a ponerle atención al televisor. “Pero tienes que admitir que se ve demasiado real como para que sea plástico o goma; no es algo que hubiera visto en mi vida.”

“Yo tampoco había visto algo así.” Le confiesa Tony en voz de queda haciendo que Steve guarde silencio.

“Lo se.”

“Como sabes estaba trabajando como auxiliar de jefe ingeniero y programador avanzado, principalmente en mejorar la calidad de las tecnologías del ejercito; a veces solían mandarme ciertos problemas que resolver como mejorar ciertos componentes para poder sustituir materiales o corregir ciertas formulas matemáticas de programación.”

Tony solo suspira al recordar que tan solo hace unos días tenía una vida normal, solo preocupándose de lo que comería una vez llegara a casa y avanzar a sus proyectos personales… Ahora todo era simplemente un caos y con un futuro incierto.

“…Hace algunos meses descubrí por equivocación planos de unos prototipos, unas estructuras que se asemejaban mucho a algunas armaduras con esqueleto, pensé que eran para el equipo de bombas y así que lo deje pasar pero conforme avanzaba pude ver que estaban creando algo grande basándose en mis apuntes. _Mis apuntes_ , Steve.”

El soldado solo puede ver al genio pues no sabe que decir, lo único que puede hacer es llevarse una mano a la cabeza para tasajear las sienes al escuchar una parte del relato pues sabe que lo más importante aun no le ha dicho ni por asomo.

“¿Me estas tratando de decir que todo este tiempo han estado robando y basándose en tus apuntes para crear robots en forma humanoide? ¿Como pudieron tener tus apuntes en primer lugar?”

“¡No lo se! Yo solo… no lo se y eso es lo más frustrante. Así que decidí trazar un plan sin fallas para marcar mi despido definitivo en la compañía sin levantar sospechas mientras investigaba un poco más y robar la información sobre esos planos.”

Steve solo se le queda mirando a Tony con cara de poker durante unos segundos. “¡Okay, okay! solo le rompí la nariz a Justin Hammer con la excusa de una pelea entre ambos sobre uno que otro comentario idiota como de costumbre. ¡Pero fue solo para lograr que mi plan fuera exitoso!”

“Si tu lo dices…”

“¡Es enserio Steve!”

Ambos se ríen durante unos momentos al recordar el episodio -en el caso de Tony- o con solo imaginarlo -en el caso de Steve-, tratando de quitarle un poco de seriedad al asunto antes de volver a ponerse serios. 

“Ellos utilizaron los algoritmos de mi programa, VIERNES, como inspiración y base pero al parecer sus intentos para crear algo similar solo les mostraba fallas pues no logró pasar la prueba de Turing, así que decidieron robar a la original. Al parecer querían destruir parte de los algoritmos y programarlos a su antojo, cosa que no les funciono tan bien al parecer…Así que decidieron utilizar mis anotaciones anteriores para crear el cuerpo casi sintético del esqueleto-”

“Espera ¿casi sintético?” Le interrumpe Steve, y no era para menos. “¿Estas tratando de decir que  están utilizando restos humanos o algo así?”

“O algo así, si.” Le responde con seriedad el castaño. “Por la información que pude robar pude ver que están tratando de crear algo único a base de reproducción de células humanas, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo; utilizan el método de granjas de piel y células madre para crear partes tales como la piel, nervios, cabello, sangre, información genética única.”

“Quieren crear soldados perfectos.”

“Bingo.” 

Se quedan en silencio y Steve ahora entiende la paranoia de Tony; el no sabría que hacer con tal suceso si le pasara a él, tal vez lo mismo que el genio. “¿Que es lo que haremos?”

“¿Haremos?” Pregunta sorprendido Tony mientras miraba a su amigo. “No, tu no tienes nada que ver en esto Steve, suficiente has hecho con darme refugio por esta noche. Yo me las arreglaré apenas se me ocurra algo; tal vez salir del país, iniciar una nueva vida lejos de Estados Unidos…”

Tony interrumpe su monólogo al sentir unas manos cubriendo las suyas haciendo que levantara la vista hacia aquellos ojos claros del alpha frente a el. “Entonces eso haremos; saldremos del país, iniciaremos nuevas vidas lejos de Estados Unidos… Lo que sea para evitar que obtengan a Viernes, lo haremos. Juntos.”

“¿Que pasará con el ejercito, Rogers? ¿Tus sueños para el futuro?” Le recuerda Tony. “Tienes una vida, yo no puedo pedir que renuncies a todo lo que tienes solo para que me ayudes por algo que fue culpa mía. Eres mi amigo pero no dejaré que dejes todo por algo que no te afecta.”

“Me han dado de baja con honores después de estar mas de tres años en servicios especiales, he estado viviendo en este departamento por poco más de siete meses y he pasado mis terapias sin ningún episodio desde hace cuatro.” Le responde Steve. “Terminé mis estudios antes de unirme al ejercito, mi liquidación va directamente a mi cuenta y no tengo planes más adelante que no sea evitar los episodios que me ha dejado la guerra.”

Tony solo puede sonreír antes de atraerlo hacia a el con un abrazo, casi asfixiando a Steve en el proceso por tal repentina acción mientras escuchaba una pequeña risa tímida por parte del omega. “A veces me pregunto que hice para merecer un amigo como tu.”

“Alguien tenia que cuidarte de no morir por tu propio ego, mira que para ser un genio innato eres demasiado absurdo cuando hablamos de amistad.”

“Idiota.” Es la única respuesta que le da antes de romper el abrazo, regalándole un pequeño golpe en el costado del rubio y como consecuencia ganándose una risa de su parte.

Viernes solo ve a ambos adultos reírse, procesando con curiosidad toda la escena frente a ella; le resulta interesante aquel intercambio, aunque no sabe darle un nombre apropiado, le gusta el sonido que hacen mientras los adultos frente a ella hablan de cosas tontas que ella desconoce pero al parecer ellos si saben y hacen que vuelvan a soltar ese sonido agradable como aquellas campanillas del elevador solo que repetitivas y más graves.

Decide finalmente que le agrada aquel sonido y hace una nota mental en preguntarles como se llama ese sonido que no había escuchado desde que ‘despertó’. Mientras tanto vuelve a prestarle la atención al programa que pasan por televisión, con aquel libro de animales acuáticos en el regado y acariciando distraídamente la portada hasta que el castaño le llame para darle un ‘baño’.

“¿Baño?” Le pregunta la pequeña una vez que toma la mano del mayor. Busca al rubio pero no lo ve por ningún lado. “¿Donde esta Steve?”

“Un baño es la acción de limpiarse toda la mugre y suciedad con agua y jabón, además hace que huelas bien y te relaje los músculos.” Le responde mientras saca un poco de ropa de aquella mochila amarilla que trajo consigo todo el viaje. “Steve fue por unas cosas para la cena, así que mientras vuelve aprovechamos de que estés limpia.”

“Vale.” Es la única respuesta que le regala. _‘Sería una experiencia interesante’_ es lo que cruza por la mente de ambos castaños mientras se enfrentan con esa nueva pero terrorífica tarea para ambos.

Cuando Steve va camino a su departamento no puede creer todo lo que ha pasado en menos de doce horas pues cuando despertó pensó que iba a pasar otro día más solo, abrumado con los recuerdos de la guerra en aquel solitario departamento antes que el silencio lo volviera loco y saliera pasear para despejar su mente. 

Escucha el sonido de la campanilla característica del elevador y acomoda las cosas que trae en sus brazos antes de salir unos momentos antes que las puertas cierren detrás de el, se dirige hacia su puerta antes de abrirla e ingresar al departamento que ha sido su hogar durante este último año donde puede ver a ambos castaños ya limpios y con la mesa puesta, ganándose la intención de la castaña al escuchar el _‘clic’_ de la puerta al cerrar.

“Steve ha vuelto.” Anuncia Viernes, volteando a ver a Tony. “Steve ha vuelto y trae muchas cosas en sus manos.”

Tony solo se acerca a Steve, ayudándole a cargar una de las cajas que contiene pizza antes de ponerla en la mesa, cosa que copia el rubio antes de que los tres tomen asiento y se pongan a comer con la televisión como ruido de fondo y una que otra platica de una anécdota de la universidad; evitan mencionar el tema de Viernes, ha sido demasiada información por hoy, se puede ser cuenta el veterano de guerra que el genio esta agradecido por no hablar de ello y el rubio solo puede regalarle un tirón de mejillas a su amigo.

Cuando Steve abrió la boca para decir algo se ve interrumpido al escuchar algo explotar fuera del departamento y el se ve casi en la necesidad de gritar ‘abajo’ y quedarse pecho tierra utilizando la mesa como barrera del inminente ataque; escucha el un pequeño grito por parte de Viernes y casi va por ella para atraerla hacia el pero una mano en su brazo se lo impide, así que decide mirar al dueño de aquella mano donde se topa con aquella mirada castaña de Tony mirándolo con preocupación.

No dicen nada cuando Tony lo abraza ni cuando Steve se aferra a el mientras entierra su cabeza en el cuello del otro, olfateando el olor a jabón y ese perfume tan natural del omega pero único, el cual logra poco a poco a calmar su ansiedad; Tony solo pasa sus manos por la espalda de Steve en forma de consuelo, le duele verlo tan indefenso ante los sonidos de aquellos fuegos artificiales que hay afuera entreteniendo a Viernes con aquellos colores decorando el cielo oscuro.

Quedan abrazados así durante todo ese tiempo que lanzan los fuegos artificiales, los brazos del castaño acunan al alfa logrando este ultimo enterrar su nariz y olfatear mejor al omega logrando así poco a poco tranquilizarse e ignorar los recuerdos de campos de batalla que pasan detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Tony termina acariciando aquellas hebras rubias e irónicamente le hace recordar aquella figura enclenque y desgarbada de Steve cuando lo conoció por primera vez en la universidad antes que se diera un estirón y empezara a desarrollar músculos.

No saben cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero duran así un rato más hasta que el rubio logra tranquilizarse y mantener su compostura una vez que los fuegos artificiales han acabado y la ventana más cercana ha dejado de retumbar levemente.

Steve siente una pequeña palmada en su cabeza, haciendo que la levante y sienta una pequeña presión en su frente pues Viernes le ha regalado un pequeño beso casi en la coronilla sorprendiéndolo por tal acción; con sus manitas le limpia las mejillas por las lagrimas que no sabía que había derramado y la mira sorprendido por las acciones de la menor.

“No llores.” Le consuela la pequeña. “En la televisión dicen que es normal tenerle miedo a muchas cosas pero que eso no te hace menos valiente ¿tu le tienes miedo a los sonidos fuertes, Steve?”

“…Si Viernes, le tengo miedo a los sonidos fuertes.” Le responde con la voz ronca mientras la mira aun en los brazos de Tony.

Viernes solo asiste con su cabeza antes de abrazar y acomodarse en el regazo de Steve, quedando en medio de ambos adultos y recargando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio permitiendo así que este ultimo pudiera oler el olor a champú y olor a ¿bebé? que desprendía la castaña. No sabía que lo había impulsado pero solo puede abrazar a ambos castaños y atraerlos más a el.

“Feliz cumpleaños Steve.”

Y después de tanto tiempo de guerra, sangre y muerte en tierra extranjera puede decir que es el mejor cumpleaños que ha tenido en mucho tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adivinen quien se tardo más de tres horas pensando en como escribir el primer párrafo para iniciar el nuevo capitulo. 
> 
> Exacto, esta autora con falta de cafeína ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ
> 
> Ahora les dejo este nuevo capitulo y tratare de descifrar la nueva cafetera ᕕ( ಠ_ಠ)ᕗ

Susurros mecánicos y repetitivos es lo único que escucha, no puede ver ni moverse pero los susurros repetitivos casi imperceptibles y coordinados le acompañan durante un tiempo indefinido junto con otros sonidos que sabe que ha escuchado anteriormente pero no sabe el porque.

“… Proceso re-programación de algoritmos fallido. No concuerda el algoritmo nuevo con el algoritmo original.”

“¡Maldición!”

“Prueba de Turing, fallida.”

“No, no, no. ¡No!” 

“Algoritmos del programa V.I.E.R.N.E.S en fase básica. Proceso de re- escribir el algoritmo original: fallido. Error de volver a re- construir el algoritmo original.”

Se escucha un gran golpe metálico chocar contra el suelo. Aquella persona esta respirando agitadamente acompañado de algunos gruñidos, pisando con fuerza el suelo por donde pasa mientras se escucha tecleando con fuerza durante unos momentos antes de escuchar otro golpe contra la superficie y dando un portazo, mientras sus pisadas se escuchan cada vez mas lejos hasta desaparecer.

Aun escucha los familiares susurros mecánicos que repiten su tarea pero hay otro sonido nuevo que no conoce pero le toma unos momentos para identificar que ese sonido proviene por parte suya. Es acelerado y repetitivo pero de forma irregular, como si tuviera un ritmo único pero no con ello significa que refleja tranquilidad.

¿Es una falla? ¿Esta igual que dañada que el algoritmo del que hablaban?

Hay algo que le hace congelarse con ese simple pensamiento, no quiere ser una falla y con ello causar su propia destrucción. Quiere seguir existiendo, aunque sea consciente hace poco tiempo de su propia existencia no quiere desaparecer.

Los susurros mecánicos, coordinados y repetitivos se hacen cada vez más fuertes, acercándose y causando así incrementar el pensamiento desesperado de dejar de ser algo fallido. De simplemente sobrevivir.

Hay algo que jamás había sentido: Dolor. Le es insoportable, quiere evitarlo pero no sabe como así que lo único que puede hacer es sobrellevarlo de manera silenciosa, pues bien sabe que nadie  escucharía ni mucho menos sentiría el dolor que esta llevando; hay otros sonidos que acompañan a los familiares susurros mecánicos, le resultan suaves a comparación de aquella persona que se ha ido momentos atrás. Le arrullan y le distraen del dolor.

“Algoritmos del programa V.I.E.R.N.E.S en fase básica.”

El sonido acelerado se vuelve aun más irregular y ayuda a incrementar el dolor. Más dolor.

“Proceso de recuperación y destrucción de V.I.E.R.N.E.S en ejecución.”

El dolor se vuelve aun más insoportable y el sonido mecánico cada vez más ruidoso que ayudan a incrementar el miedo y si es posible, el dolor y la desesperación. Quiere huir, dejar de ser una falla, dejar de sufrir, tener miedo, de aquel sonido mecánico le lastime y deje de susurrar agresivamente.

Quiere simplemente vivir.

Lo primero que puede presenciar es algo brillante que le lastima, así que decide mover su vista hacia un lado a otro, viendo algo liso y de superficie de un color extremadamente blanco en frente igual que aquella luz que le ha cegado; trata de moverse e impulsarse pero solo causa que se caiga contra aquella superficie que hay debajo, regalándole un poco de dolor a comparación de la que sintió. Se arrastra hacia aquella puerta blanca, ignorando el ruido mecánico y arrancando aquellas cosas que tiene incrustadas y le causan molestias cada vez que se mueve.

Tiene miedo y frío. Las piernas le tiemblan al igual que sus manos y hay un dolor cada vez que golpetea de forma acelerada contra su pecho pero no quiere volver a sentir dolor ni volver a escuchar aquel sonido que una vez le resulto un arrullo se volviera un sonido que significaba dolor.

“Proceso de recuperación y destrucción de V.I.E.R.N.E.S omitido.”

Coge la manilla de la puerta y sale de ahí aun con las extremidades temblorosas, sus manos se apoyan contra las paredes buscando apoyo pues no se quiere arrastrar nuevamente así que acelera sus pasos temblorosos y trata de ignorar el dolor de sus ojos bajo aquella luz blanca que iluminan el lugar, caminando por aquellos pasillos y viendo de vez en cuando pequeños pedazos de metal elegantemente complicados e indescifrables para su mente cansada.

“Recuperación y destrucción de V.I.E.R.N.E.S fallido: Archivo de algoritmos básicos transferidos a otra unidad. Imposible su recuperación y destrucción inmediata.”

Escucha un movimiento suave detrás de aquella puerta transparente a solo unos cuantos pasos. No hay golpes fuertes, gritos ni palabras enfadadas. Solo hay movimientos suaves y rápidos contra el tecleado con uno que otro sonido sutil, acompañada de una que otra palabra que no llega a entender ni descifrar conforme se acerca pero que son sustituidas por una gran bocada de aire al leer lo que hay en aquella pantalla.

_“Hijosdesuputamadre.”_

Hay un olor diferente en el lugar, no es el olor a jabón de limpieza, aceite o metal sino que es masculino pero la mismo tiempo dulzón que hacen detenerse en su lugar en el umbral de aquella puerta de cristal y no se atreva en lo mas mínimo acercarse por miedo a tener el rechazo de aquella figura desconocida.

Hay un pequeño golpeteo de un objeto de metal cayendo, haciendo que Tony brinque en su lugar al verse enfrascado en aquella información que se ha acabado de robar y mire a la fuente del sonido, topando su vista con lo mas extraño que ha visto esa noche en aquellas instalaciones que alguna vez había presumido conocer. 

La pequeña solo esta recargada en el umbral de la puerta, esta descalza y esta vestida con una pequeña bata de hospital; sus rizos castaños están despeinados, sus ojos de color azul están llenos de miedo y sus bracitos están tan llenos de piquetes de agujas que le han hecho varios moretones mientras el fantasma de las alas que deben adornar su pequeña espalda baten de forma nerviosa unos segundos antes de desaparecer.

“¿No me vas a hacer daño?” Le pregunta la pequeña con voz temblorosa. 

“No, no.” Le responde con toda la tranquilidad que puede, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su nivel. “No te haré ningún daño.”

“¿No me vas a destruir?”

“¿Destruir?” ¡Dios! ¿Que le habían hecho a la pequeña? “No, nadie te va a destruir.”

“Pero soy una falla.” Le responde la castaña, su voz tiembla y sus ojitos azules se llenan rápidamente de lágrimas. “No cumplo con la prueba de Turing. Me van a destruir por no cumplir con los algoritmos.”

El genio sabe que la sangre se a ido de su cara y su alma a caído hasta los pies, sabe que es imposible, algo que solo se ve en las películas de ciencia ficción pero recuerda lo que ha leído y aprendido tan solo hace unos minutos antes de la aparición de la pequeña. Ahora todo es posible y tan real como sus alas tatuadas en su espalda.

“¿Viernes?”

“No me vas a destruir ¿verdad?” Le pregunta y su voz se quiebra. “Prometo arreglar mi algoritmo, adaptarla y mejorarla…Aprenderé… S- solo… yo solo…”

Siente unos brazos rodeándola con cuidado, la barbilla del castaño esta recargada suavemente sobre su cabeza y siente las manos sobre su espalda dandole consuelo, haciendo que la castaña hipe y empiece a llorar de forma silenciosa, aceptando el cariño que le ofrece pero que aun no decide contestar aquel gesto.

“Viernes, te prometo que mientras yo viva nadie y escucharlo bien: nadie te hará daño.” Le susurra con voz firme aun sin dejar de abrazarla. “Eres perfecta tal y como eres, nunca lo olvides.”

Viernes solo puede rodear el cuello de Tony con sus bracitos, sintiendo ser levantada en el aire antes de estar en los brazos del castaño; se permite oler aquel perfume tan peculiar que le hacen tranquilizarse un poco y oculte su cabecita en el hueco del cuello del mayor, haciendo que se relaje y cierre sus ojos mientras se dirigen a la salida.

“Recuperación y destrucción de V.I.E.R.N.E.S fallido: Imposible su recuperación y destrucción inmediata.”

“Código T-LS-0F-SSPNS-E39-196-3”

“Registro de V.I.E.R.N.E.S en el sistema: Aceptado. Eliminación registro del programa: Concluido; Huellas y registro del algoritmo del programa V.I.E.R.N.E.S eliminados completamente. Imposible su recuperación y/o reproducción.”

“Ejecución de clave: 02MY-2008-JN-FVRE-AU”

“Eliminación de registro de visitas de las instalaciones: Aceptada. Eliminación de registro de visitas de los últimos 10 años: Completada.”

“Ya nadie podrá hacerte daño.” Le murmura quedito contra su cabello, antes de volverla a acomodar en sus brazos para poder abrir la puerta que les da salida al exterior del edificio. “Vámonos de aquí.”

La pequeña solo puede limpiarse torpemente las mejillas y tallarse sus ojos aun en los brazos del genio, antes de salir de ahí y sentir un aire fresco pero cálido golpeando suavemente su cuerpo acompañado con sonidos que jamas había escuchado, haciendo que levante su cara de su escondite y vea muchas luces  en la oscuridad.

Escucha los balbuceos de Tony durante el transcurso, hablándole de todo y nada, entendiendo simplemente a medias pero a ella poco le importa pues se siente segura, querida y protegida; así que aun escuchándolo se permite cerrar sus ojos y arrullarse con ayuda de aquellos balbuceos junto con aquel perfume que envuelve al mayor, dejando así caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

“¿Viernes?”

La mencionada solo puede abrir los ojos y levantar su mirada hacia aquellos ojos color chocolate, viendo como le regala una sonrisa y le acaricia sus rizos unos segundos después. La castaña solo le puede regresar la sonrisa y recibe gustosa los mimos que le regala, soltando la mano del moreno y decide abrazarlo.

Tony solo ríe por tal acción de Viernes y le vuelve a acariciar aquella melena café. “¿Por que no mejor vas con Steve? Aun necesito buscar unos destornilladores, pintura junto con otras cosas y no quiero que te aburras y caigas dormida mientras esperas.”

“Okay.”

Regalándole una sonrisa al genio se despide de el, mientras corre hacia la figura alta y robusta del rubio bajo la mirada vigilante del castaño antes que el vendedor de la tienda lo llame y reclame su atención, mencionando y mostrando los productos que el genio estaba buscando.

“…Me alegro saber que por fin has vuelto a la vieja casa de tus padres, cariño.”

“Si, aunque es extraño volver a ella después de tanto-“

“¡Steve!”

Steve solo puede levantarla en brazos cuando ve a la pequeña corriendo a su dirección y queda lo suficientemente cerca, ganándose un chillido de sorpresa que evoluciona a risas cuando la carga, sintiendo los brazos de Viernes enrocarse en su cuello, y con ello poder oler ese sutil olor a bebé que ella desprende besando su mejilla en un impulso.

“No me habías dicho que ya eras padre, Steve.” Le dice la mujer sorprendida antes de relajar su gesto por una de felicidad. “Ahora entiendo la razón por la que volviste a Irlanda; nada mejor que criar a los niños en la tierra de sus orígenes.”

“¡Señora O’Leary!”

“¡Oh cariño no te avergüences.” Le responde la vieja señora O’Leary, quitándole importancia con la mano. “Es demasiado obvio que tu y tu pareja quisieron criarla donde te criaron tus padres aun cuando eras un simple cachorro antes de volver a Estados Unidos donde tus abuelos Steven y Margaret criaron a tu padre, Joseph, después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.”

“¿Abuelos?” Pregunta curiosa la pequeña viendo a la mujer mayor e ignorando la cara sonrojada del rubio.

“Tus abuelos eran muy queridos en Kinsale, corazón. Nos dolió mucho cuando volvieron a América por asuntos del trabajo.” Le comenta la vieja mujer. “Pero me alegra saber que el pequeño Rogers ha vuelto a la vieja casa de sus padres ¡y con familia! Oh, mi esposo estará contento de escuchar aquello…Aunque lamento que Sarah ni Joseph murieran tan jóvenes, estarían encantados de saber que tienen una nieta.”

“¿Nieta?”

“Por supuesto mi vida.” La mujer le pellizca una de las mejillas. “Tu abuela Sarah hubiera estado más que feliz que hubieras sacado los ojos de su esposo y de tu padre. Un sello de los Rogers que al parecer le has heredado Steve.”

El mencionado no puede decir nada, solo puede sonrojarse lo más masculinamente posible que su piel albina le permite y trata de no encogerse, correr ni volar para desaparecer de ahí así que lo único que piensa es que nada puede empeorar.

“¡Hey, Steve!” 

Steve solo puede voltear con la mirada como un siervo frente a las luces de un auto a Tony, que se acerca con el carrito del supermercado con todas las cosas que compró; el castaño ignora la mirada del rubio mientras mira el contenido de la lista y balbucea emocionado miles de cosas que poco se le entiende.

“…Pistolas de clavos, pulidor de metal, focos nuevos para las sección de la casa que lo necesitan junto con las viejas lámparas no es que me queje pero estuve a punto de romperme un pie ayer por no ver las escaleras, en fin… también encontré la pintura color menta que querías para la cocina y ese barnice para la madera ¡pero lo más importante!” Remueve el contenido de una de las bolsas hasta que encuentra el objeto. “¡Una lamparilla de luz de Batman para Viernes!”

“¡Batman!” Grita emocionada la pequeña. “Steve, Batman!”

“Oh, así que tu eres el acompañante de Steve.” La señora O’Leary interrumpe el balbuceo de ambos castaños. “Soy Emily O’Leary, antigua vecina de la familia Rogers. Espero que tu estancia en Kinsale sea de tu agrado.”

“Tony Stark, mucho gusto.” Le saluda el castaño aceptando la mano de la señora O’Leary. “Kinsale es un lugar precioso, es muy fácil acostumbrarse a vivir aquí.”

“Me alegro escuchar eso.” La mujer les regala una sonrisa, abre la boca para decir algo pero hay un sonido que le interrumpe que proviene de su bolso, haciendo que saque su teléfono y mire el identificador. “Creo que tendremos que dejar nuestra platica para después pues mi esposo se ha de preguntar donde estoy. ¡Felicidades por cierto!”

Tony solo puede mirar a la mujer alejarse mientras habla por su teléfono celular, sin darles tiempo de contestar ni agregar absolutamente nada. “¿…Gracias?”

Durante el camino, Steve es el que maneja hacia la vieja casa de por Rogers ya que esta familiarizado con todo el lugar mientras escuchan una estación de radio local; el rubio mira por el retrovisor donde puede ver a Tony explicándole a Viernes sobre el uso de la lamparilla y la razón importante de porque Batman era genial. Steve solo puede sonreír al verlos y decide nuevamente enfocarse en el camino.

“¿Steve?”

“¿Hum?”

“¿Por que la señora O’Leary dijo ‘felicidades’?”

El alpha hace su mejor esfuerzo por no sonrojarse por aquella conversación de la mujer y trata de relajarse antes de contestar. “¿La verdad? Por volver a Irlanda después de mucho tiempo, creo que estaba un poco triste al ver a mi madre partir. Eran muy amigas cuando era pequeño.”

“Oh.” Es lo único que dice el omega antes de quedar en silencio, con la radio de fondo antes que vuelva a hablar. “Pensé que te había dicho lo que me dijeron en la tienda cuando estaba con Viernes.”

Steve solo desvía la vista mirándolo con curiosidad a Tony, incitando a hablar. “¿Que fue lo que te dijeron sobre Viernes?”

“Oh tu sabes.” Le quita importancia. “Que es muy bien portada, linda… ¡Oh! También que tenía el sello de la familia Rogers.”


	4. Chapter 4

Se puede escuchar el sonido de la campanilla que anuncia la salida, acompañado por la pequeña estampida de alumnos que corren alegres por el patio gracias al anuncio de la finalización de clases en el día, algunos desviándose al patio de juegos y otros desviándose a la salida donde los esperaban sus familiares. Viernes solo puede soltar un grito alegre al ver a Steve, logrando que corriera hacia el una vez que se despidiera de sus compañeritos de clases que se ríen por la conducta de ella al verla correr a los brazos del rubio que la recibe levantando en el aire y llenado su carita de besos.

 Steve solo puede reír al sentir las manitas de Viernes recorrer su rostro antes de ponerla frente a frente. “Muy bien jovencita ¿que le parece si me acompaña a la universidad?”

 “Vale.” Es la única respuesta que le da, tarareando contenta una vez que sus pies tocan el suelo y coge la mano del rubio mientras se dirigen a la universidad.

 El rubio solo puede admirarla como se desenvuelve contenta en aquel salón de clases mientras el se encarga de guardar los proyectos finales de sus alumnos de su clase de arte metiéndolos en su portafolio, la castaña ordenando los lápices de colores que yacen abandonados en las mesas poniéndolos en un bote en su escritorio como profesor.

 “Oh, veo que tu pequeña te esta ayudando a poner orden.” Voltea a ver a su compañero de trabajo, un viejo beta que se daba de dar clases de literatura. “No me sorprendería que siguiera tus pasos. ¿Tony pasará por ustedes?”

 Lo único que puede hacer el ex- soldado es solo sonreírle antes de dirigir su vista a la castaña que esta terminando de poner los últimos lápices antes de sacudir sus manos sobre la falda negra y su suéter color navi que forman parte de su uniforme. “Si, tenía asuntos pendientes en su trabajo y así que nosotros dos podemos aprovechar para avanzar con los asuntos de la escuela.”

 “Me alegro por ustedes, en estos últimos meses se han adaptado de maravilla como pocas familias que siempre han vivido aquí.”

 El rubio solo se encoge de hombros mientras siente la palmada de aquel viejo maestro en forma de despedida antes de salir, murmurando cosas sobre los alumnos y como le gustaría que su hijo le ayudara como antes, y a su mente acude la memoria sobre la historia que han hecho para ellos tres.

Steve Rogers y Tony Stark: Una pareja de unión libre con una hija propia llamada Viernes que vinieron a Irlanda a criarla como sus abuelos Rogers lo hicieron con el alfa.

 Una joven pareja adolescente que se conocieron en los años de universidad, las cuales nació su amistad y se mantuvo así aun cuando ambos separaron sus destinos cuando Steve se fue al ejercito y Tony como consultor en una empresa tecnológica; en uno de los primeros permisos de vuelta al suelo Americano se atrevieron a confesarse y con ello pasar su relación a otro nivel, dando así pie a su noviazgo de larga distancia gracias a las videos llamadas por Skype y cartas a la antigua cada vez que podían. 

Una cosa paso a la otra, dando así el resultado la concepción de la pequeña la cual se quedó todo ese tiempo con su padre omega y con los padres de este cuidando el bienestar de la pequeña que había sido débil desde su nacimiento causando así el nulo conocimiento para los demás hasta el retiro del alfa de su servicio en el ejercito dando así pie a iniciar desde cero una vez que la salud de la pequeña hubiera mejorado considerablemente, dando así mudarse a la tierra Irlandesa para darle la mejor infancia como alguna vez lo hicieron los padres del alfa en su momento para después volver a América, dando así reunir a la pequeña familia después de tanto tiempo separados a causa del trabajo de ambos.

Historia creíble, justificada e incluso respaldada solo que agregando a la pequeña castaña en la ecuación. 

“Veo que han aprovechado el tiempo mientras no estaba.”

 “¡Tony!” Exclama la pequeña dejando los lápices a un lado, corriendo a los brazos del mencionado el cual solo se pone de cuclillas para recibirla. “Te extrañe.”

 “Yo también los extrañe.” Es lo único que dice antes de levantarla en brazos. “¡Off! veo que alguien esta pesada ¿la escuela esta haciendo que te crezca la cabeza? ¿O es que Steve te esta cultivando con sus conocimientos de historia y arte?”

“Tony…” Es lo único que puede decir el rubio con un sonrojo en las mejillas mientras la pequeña solo se ríe ente dientes viendo a ambos adultos.

El mencionado solo le regala una sonrisa ladrina como aquella vez que le mencionó aquel comentario sobre los ‘Ojos Rogers’ antes de que soltara una carcajada al ver la cara sonrojada de su amigo, no menciona nada de aquella vez pues ya lo ha hecho durante las ultimas semanas y agradece en silencio que el chiste deje de darle tanta gracia como antes y tiene fe que deje de serlo pronto aunque sabe que sus esperanzas son en vano pues el castaño solo lo olvidará hasta que ocurra otro suceso que supere el anterior, tal y como lo hace desde que se conocieron en aquel campo de la universidad.

En el camino hay una canción que se transmite en la radio mientras se dirigen a su destino, cuando llegan hay libros, juguetes y lápices de colores regados en la sala de estar antes que la castaña aviente su mochila en su lugar y el rubio le ordene a ambos que recojan un poco el lugar mientras se dirige hacia la cocina; comen una vez que la comida esta limpia y las cosas regadas recogidas e incluso el ex-soldado obliga a ambos castaños a practicar el irlandés mientras hablan sobre sus actividades en el día antes de levantarse y limpiar la cocina apenas terminen de comer.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde cada quien hace sus deberes pendientes: Steve se encarga de revisar los proyectos finales mientras Tony hace uno que otro comentario sarcástico mientras le ayuda a Viernes con sus deberes aun cuando el castaño esta desarmando otra pieza de metal que necesita su atención; al final del día el rubio suele regañar al castaño sobre las manchas de aceite o sobre sus instrumentos regados por doquier antes de cenar, terminar los pendientes e irse a dormir para iniciar otro día, tal y como lo llevan haciendo desde que llegaron aquí.

Pero no todo es de color de rosa, hay días en las que se topa con la mirada cansada y triste de Tony cuando Viernes no esta alrededor o no esta prestando atención pues hay noches en las que se la pasa en vela haciendo apuntes y análisis para la condición de la pequeña basándose en lo poco (por no decir nada) que saben sobre ella; hay noches que solo se quedan en silencio viendo a la nada, solo haciéndose compañía y tratar de eliminar el nudo incierto que los rodea.

¿Cuanto tiempo tienen antes que las mentiras y la vida que aclaman ya no sirva antes de levantar sospechas? Podrían justificarlo una temporada utilizando la carta de crecimiento lento e incluso culpando el horrible sistema inmunológico que el rubio tuvo en su niñez, pero no podrían justificar como la castaña no crece ni se desarrolla como los demás conforme pase los años.

¿Que pasará cuando ambos estén viejos e imposible de cuidarla y ella sigue teniendo la misma apariencia infantil?

Con aquel simple pensamiento se levanta de su cama, pues le es imposible dormir y aun más con el nudo que se le ha formado en la boca del estomago con tales pensamientos a altas horas de la noche. Ignora deliberadamente el reloj que hay sobre su mesita de noche pues bien sabe que no podrá conciliar el sueño y lo menos que quiere hacer es torturarse con las horas que se supone que debería estar durmiendo, en cambio su vista se dirige a las fotografías que hay tales como las de sus padres cuando apenas era un cachorro y otra cuando salió de la universidad; otra de sus amigos durante su estadía en el ejercito; fotografías tontas de la universidad en aquella máquina instantánea de la feria e incluso hay una nueva donde sale con ambos castaños tomados semanas atrás en aquel festival escolar.

Suelta un suspiro cansado que no puede contener antes de poner sus codos sobre sus piernas mientras entierra su cara entre sus manos. Mira nuevamente aquella ultima foto y trata de ignorar aquel sentimiento de culpa que se instala en su cabeza al sentir cierta satisfacción al ver aquella fotografía, pues el monstruo posesivo siente y gruñe complacido ya que para los ojos de todos los demás Tony es suyo y de nadie más.

Enojado consigo mismo se levanta de su cama y sale de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala de estar, pensando distraer su mente en cualquier cosa, ya sea dibujar, pintar e incluso ver una mala película que pasan por televisión. Todo con tal de quitarse aquel sentimiento posesivo gracias al viejo enamoramiento que viene cargando hace algunos años sobre su viejo amigo genio y no ha podido superar.

¡Vaya soldado que ha sido!

Sus planes se ven interrumpidos al ver la figura del castaño de espaldas sentado en la mesa rodeado de varias libretas y su ordenador en el cual teclea desenfrenadamente antes de revisar unas anotaciones de aquellas libretas, pasando las paginas aceleradamente antes de volver a ver la pantalla y dejarse caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Inconscientemente se acerca a aquella figura y solo se ha dado cuenta que ha avanzado cuando le regala unos toques en el hombro. “Tony-“

La reacción no se hizo esperar pues es inmediata la reacción del mencionado levantándose de su lugar antes de voltear sorprendido, haciendo los movimientos básicos de auto defensa mientras cierra su portátil en el acto. 

“¡Steve!” Es la única exclamación del omega al verlo frente a el antes de llevarse una mano al corazón.“¡No vuelvas ha hacer esto!”

“Lo siento.” Es lo único que puede decir antes de recibir un puñetazo en su hombro por parte del oji castaño. “No era mi intención espantarte.”

“¡Felicidades! Lo lograste, me quitaste años de vida.”

Tony solo se cruza de brazos y desvíe la vista, haciendo que Steve solo pueda sobarse la parte trasera de su cuello gracias a la incomodidad de aquella pose defensiva de su compañero. Quiere decir algo, lo que sea, pero no sabe que con tal de quitar aquella atmósfera incómoda pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo el castaño lo vuelve a mirar y deja de cruzar sus brazos en el acto.

“Lo siento, exagere un poco.”

“Nunca espere ver el día en verte disculparte.” Exclama a la ligera el rubio tratando de quitar un poco la tensión. “Lo anotaré como un momento histórico.”

El genio solo puede sonreír con suavidad, haciendo que el corazón del rubio se acelere un poco, pero que es ignorado por el castaño al girarse y tomar algunas cosas del escritorio haciendo señas con una de sus manos para que se acercara y viera lo que le iba a mostrar. Sin preámbulos se acerca a su lado, observando detenidamente como su amigo pasa algunas hojas de aquellas libretas llenas de apuntes y vuelva a abrir el portátil y traerlo a la vida una vez más.

Le tiende una libreta con la que se ha familiarizado los últimos días, pues prácticamente parece otra extensión de Tony. “Mira esto.”

Tomando aquellos apuntes, le regalo una mirada que reflejaba su curiosidad antes de ser contestada con la mirada castaña y disponerse a leer. Conforme avanza su lectura sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y las letras se vuelvan incomprensibles cuando acelera su lectura en los últimos párrafos; se da cuenta que sus manos están temblando y vuelva a ver al castaño tan rápido que truena su cuello con un suave ‘Crac’.

“¿Esto es…?”

“Si.”

“Jesucristo.” Es lo único que puede venir a su mente de forma coherente. “¿Estas seguro? ¿Realmente estas seguro?”

“Llevo repitiendo el procedimiento en esta última semana.” Es la respuesta que recibe, la computadora siendo empujada hacia el rubio junto con unas fotografías. “Steve… Ella esta haciendo lo _imposible_ _posible_.”

Toma algunas de las fotos las cuales tienen fechas en el reverso (la primera semana de clases y la del último mes en aquella kermés) y las mira con cuidado, su vista azulada mirando detenidamente las fotografías donde aparece Viernes; ha simple vista no hay cambios tan drásticos pero los hay: sus cabellos castaños han crecido un poco, su piel ligeramente tostada por el sol y sus calcetas se ven más cortas igual que el tiro de su falda o las mangas de su suéter escolar.

“Esta creciendo.” Es lo que susurra cuando llega a la realización. “Viernes esta creciendo.”

“Lo esta haciendo.” Es la respuesta que le confirma lo evidente en el mismo susurro que su compañero. “Dios, pensé-” 

“Tony-“

“¡Diablos…! pensé que eran jugarretas de mi mente, todo podría haber pasado desapercibido hasta que me tope con sus primeras fotografías con las ultimas, incluso podría haber culpado a la lavadora pero es demasiado evidente. No hay nada de información con toda la data que tome.”

Tony solo puede pasarse las manos por su cabello corto, despeinando aun más en el proceso, un gesto de desesperación, nerviosismo e inquietud al no saber absolutamente nada. Steve sabe que esta ciego en todo esto, no hay data ni bases más que la información que se robó mucho menos antecedentes pues Viernes es la primera y única en el mundo sin precedentes, por más que lo quiera negar sabe que el genio esta petrificado a causa del miedo, duda y la incertidumbre de los que les esperan a los tres.

Con un suave ‘ven aquí’ le abre los brazos al de menor estatura, el cual se acerca y acepta el abrazo del más alto relajándose en los brazos del otro, oliendo el característico olor a jabón, tierra fresca y papel viejo. Le importa un bledo verse tan necesitado de consuelo pues el rubio le ofrece como lo hizo tantas veces desde que se conocen y se da el lujo de aceptarlas cuando ni siquiera las pidió.

El alfa recarga su mejilla sobre la cabeza del omega, disfrutando aquel abrazo y demostrándole una pequeña parte del cariño que siente por el pero que no se atreve a decir en voz alta. Disfruta que el olor a café, jabón y metal invadan su nariz, atrayendo al menor hacia si  el cual este ultimo gruñe quedito de forma complacida por tal acción de manera inconsciente.

No hablan durante un momento, parte de sus dudas resueltas pero abriendo a nuevas preguntas que requieren respuestas pues mientras avanzan un poco termina resolviendo el enigma para toparse con otros tres que piden a gritos ser resueltas.

Lo único que consuela a ambos es que no están solos, pues se tienen el uno al otro como pilar: si uno cae el otro lo ayudará a levantarse y viceversa. Son un equipo. Tal y como los viejos tiempos. Tal y como lo hacen ahora como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo entre ellos dos.

Rompen el abrazo después de un rato, las mejillas de Tony sonrojadas al estar su cara enterrada en el torso de su compañero, una de las mejillas de Steve con una mancha roja donde se recargó en la cabeza del menor; no dicen absolutamente nada, el castaño solo le regala un apretón de manos antes que el viejo teléfono celular que yace en la mesa empiece a sonar.

Sorprendido Tony decide tomar su viejo celular con el que tiene desde que esta en la universidad y se ha negado a cambiar por sentimentalismo, cuando aprieta el botón para contestar mira a Steve después de ver el identificador.

“¿Que pasa?”

“¡Gracias al cielo estas bien Tony!” Exclama la mujer que esta al otro lado de la linea. “Me acabo de enterar y no sabía si estabas ahí, Rhodes y Happy se están comiendo las uñas por la preocupación-“

“Pepper ¿que pasa?” Es lo único que puede preguntar, sintiendo la mirada de Steve sobre el. “¿De que estas hablando Pep? Me estas espantando.”

Hay un ruido al otro lado del teléfono, tal vez llamando a alguno de sus compañeros de piso. “Prende la televisión, esta en todos los noticieros.” La voz de Pepper se vuelve tranquila, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. “Me alegro que estés bien y a salvo Tony.”

Cuando finaliza la llamada, corre a tomar el control remoto antes de encender la televisión mientras que el rubio lo sigue de cerca; cuando la televisión vuelve a la vida puede ver que están pasando una noticia internacional de ultimo minuto, logrando que el control resbale de la mano del castaño a causa de la impresión.

Frente a ellos junto con miles de televidentes ven la noticia de un edificio tecnológico de Estados Unidos siendo consumido por las llamas acompañados una que otra pequeña explosión. Un edificio que Tony conoce demasiado bien pues es donde trabajo en los últimos años antes de su inminente despido.

El castaño solo puede llevarse una mano a la boca cuando ve que ha habido víctimas en el incendio del lugar, unos que han resultado heridos y otros que han corrido con otra suerte; nombres conocidos de compañeros de trabajo a los que puede dar una cara y siente que el aire se le va cuando le el nombre del que alguna vez fue su guardián -Yinsen- en la lista de personas fallecidas en aquel trágico accidente.

Siente los brazos del alfa rodear su cuerpo y no puede evitar soltar un sonido que poco después reconoce como el inicio del llanto, se deja abrazar nuevamente mientras caen sentidos en el sofá mientras se escucha como fondo el re conteo de heridos (algunos de gravedad), muertos y un posible porcentaje de perdidas mobiliarias e inversiones de la empresa. Se desahoga hasta que las lagrimas se le terminan, la voz se siente ronca y su cuerpo adolorido por los temblores a causa del llanto y del dolor hacia sus conocidos.

No dice nada cuando el rubio lo guía a su habitación ni mucho menos cuando lo sienta sobre su cama, solo puede impedir su retirada y le pide en silencio que se quede con el. El otro no dice nada, solo puede meterse entre las sábanas antes de que el castaño lo abrace y trate de conciliar el sueño antes de que gane la batalla un tiempo indefinido después arrojándose en los brazos de Morfeo aun sin dejar de abrazar a Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Señor, tengo este capitulo desde hace tres días que lo quiero publicar pero por visitas y cosas del destino nunca pude hasta ahorita, tenía pensado hacerlo hasta que el otro capitulo listo pero por el poco tiempo que me deja la escuela creo que se verá imposible hasta de otros días más. ¿Para que hacer la maldad?

_Clic clic clic… Clic clic clic_

Es lo único que se escucha en el lugar gracias al constante movimiento de dedos sobre el tecleado de forma suave pero precisa y de forma contundente mientras las luces de las pantallas iluminan aquella figura con aquella luz artificial, la cual su vista esta puesta sobre aquellas superficies que tiene enfrente arrojándole información.

Hay una figura sale de las sombras de forma silenciosa ayudado por la oscuridad del lugar, caminando de forma sigilosa, cuidando sus pasos de forma inconsciente en ello antes de cruzar el umbral y levantar aquel objeto que trae en sus manos, apuntando la figura que yace frente aquellas pantallas apenas se percata de su presencia.

“Oh, solo eres tu Natasha.” Es lo único que exclama mientras baja su arma. “Pude haberte disparado ¿sabes?”

“No, no lo creo.” Es la única contestación que le da antes de voltear a verlo acompañado con una sonrisa de lado que solo podría significar burla. “Veo que trajiste tu juguete.”

Solo puede bufar, pues se rehusa a contestar y darle la satisfacción de verlo avergonzarse pues es bien sabido que la vieja .22 mm era un regalo suyo y uno de sus favoritos pues es discreto, limpio y no dejaba mucho que limpiar a comparación de una 9 mm o en los peor de los casos una calibre de .45; guarda el arma en su protector que yace en uno de sus costados para dejar sus manos libres antes de acercarse a su compañera. “¿Que es lo que tienes?”

“¿Principalmente? Carpetas e información que técnicamente no debería de existir.”

“¿Armas?”

“Bingo.”

Se escucha el suave y casi inexistente sonido de las computadoras al correr la información e incluso el suave sonido de ventanas donde revela la información descargada antes de pasar a otra para repetir la misma acción; podría continuar el mismo sonido antes de que un suave _‘tlin’_ que hace que ambos volteen a ver la pantalla que muestra una nueva ventana:

 

¡ADVERTENCIA!

VIOLACIÓN DE SEGURIDAD

 

La pelirroja solo vuelve a poner sus dedos sobre el tecleado antes de volver a teclear unas cuantas instrucciones para activar el descodificador de aquella memoria que yace conectada en el CPU de la computadora principal desde hace rato, descodificando de forma rápida las carpetas ocultas que yacen en el servidor.

 

ACCESO PERMITIDO

 

Se abre una nueva plataforma, se puede ver varias entradas e iconos simples un costado izquierdo de la pantalla, acompañado de varios nombres técnicos y ordenados de forma simple pero precisa para poderlos diferenciarlos e identificarlos de forma más fácil. Hay otra ventana que yace en medio de la pantalla, el poderoso descodificador de aquella USB que facilitan el trabajo y ahora les muestra la información oculta que yace en el servidor.

 

EXPLORACIÓN DE UNIDAD LOCAL

-

UNIDAD FANTASMA ENCONTRADA

 

Ambos espías solo pueden desviar la vista a un lado para mirar al otro sin decir nada pues en pocas milésimas de segundos más tarde escuchan el sonido que solo pueden asociar como la descodificación ha sido completada, abriendo ocho carpetas antes de que se abra varias ventanas unas tras otras conforme le diera un simple y solitario _‘clic’_ sobre ellas antes de cerrarse después de 5 segundos y mostrar una parte de los contenidos que yacen dentro.

Hay un pequeño zumbido en sus comunicadores, haciendo que respinguen un poco y con ello perdiendo levemente la atención puesta en la pantalla; el castaño solo puede acomodarse su articular pidiendo que repita nuevamente lo que había dicho.

“El área esta asegurada, repito, el área esta asegurada; los veré en breve.”

“Entendido Clint.” Es la única respuesta que le puede dar la pelirroja, pasando la flecha sobre las carpetas que solo pueden identificarse con una etiqueta de diferente color.

La acción se repite con las siguientes cuatro carpetas, mostrando breve y rápida varios planos de diferentes armamentos junto con contratos exclusivos de dichos modelos que incluso eran desconocidos para ellos y que eran poco común en el manejo de armas del Ejército Estadounidense.

“Wow…”

Es lo único que puede decir el castaño al ver tantos planos, uno más sorprendente que el anterior ya sea una simple mejora de diseño de otro modelo antiguo o ver planos de armamentos con una potencia inimaginable que bien podrían utilizarse de forma incorrecta en manos equivocadas; agradece en silencio que estas ultimas se vieran descartadas y no pudieran pasar el modo de pruebas para el financiamiento gracias al ejercito, mucho menos para su facturación y distribución.

Se escuchan unas pisadas que se vienen acercando, haciendo que desenfunde y levante su arma contra aquel nuevo intruso, haciendo que este ultimo solo se pare de golpe y levante sus manos haciendo la seña mundialmente conocida y relacionada como signo de paz.

“¡Hombre, solo soy yo!” Exclama Clint, bajando sus manos. Bufa y se acerca a ellos, acomodando su arco en el proceso. “¿Que es lo que encontraron?”

Natasha solo se hace a un lado, dandole a entender que se acercara a ver lo que han encontrado y con saber la respuesta a su pregunta; los dos hombres se acomodan a ambos lados de su compañera, volviendo a ver aquella información que han logrado obtener causando que Clint solo suelte un silbido por debajo, Natasha solo asista con la cabeza y Bucky solo gruña en forma de que esta de acuerdo con ambos.

La pelirroja vuelve a coger el ratón antes de darle clic en las ultimas tres carpetas, esperando ver planos, contratos y modelos de pruebas no autorizados, rechazados ni financiados por sus patrocinadores, tal y como lo han demostrado las demás carpetas pero aquella acción se ve imposibilitada al escuchar el sonido de una nueva ventana y las alarmas del edificio activarse.

 

 ¡ADVERTENCIA!

VIOLACIÓN DE SEGURIDAD 

-

UNIDAD FANTASMA

ACCESO RESTRINGIDO

 

Escucha maldiciones por parte de sus compañeros pero poco les presta atención ya que esta concentrada en descifrar y descodificar dando coordenadas al programa del USB, teclea frenéticamente varias claves observando como se despliega varias coordenadas, códigos y estructuras que despliega el programa mientras rompe, borra y re estructura aquella programación de seguridad; ignora los gruñidos y las palabras que le dirigen sobre abandonar dicha descodificación e irse con el botín que consiguieron al principio, casi esta a punto de girarse y gritarles a ambos que guarden silencio cuando escucha un suave ‘ _tlin’_ logrando que se queden callados y ella solo sonría de lado a causa de su victoria inminente.

 

ACCESO PERMITIDO

-

UNIDAD FANTASMA

ACCESO Y DESCODIFICACION DE CÓDIGO ACEPTADO

Se permite teclear un poco más tranquila las nuevas instrucciones pidiendo copiar la información recién descodificada, una vez que ve el mensaje en la pantalla donde anuncia dicha tarea finalizada quita sin ceremonias aquel oscuro y potente USB que a simple vista no parece mucho antes de guardarlo y en cambio coge una de sus armas en su lugar.

Sin más preámbulos salen del lugar, noqueando uno que otro guardia inexperto por detrás o que se atreva a impedirles el paso mientras escapan sigilosamente del lugar, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención y utilicen la oscuridad de la noche como medio de camuflaje para pasar desapercibidos. Una vez que logran salir de aquel edificio y sus terrenos se dirigen a un carro que yace escondido a unos cuantos metros, cerca de un viejo callejón antes de subirse apresuradamente y se permitan relajarse sobre los asientos.

“¿Por que tardaron tanto?”

“Lo siento Sam pero no encontrábamos la salida ya que nos distrajimos con la calurosa despedida de balas de nuestro nuevo mejor amigo, por cierto te manda saludos.”

Sam solo bufa al escuchar aquella respuesta, sin despegar los ojos en la carretera mientras conduce. “Vale, ya entendí Clint.”

“Tomó más tiempo en descodificar lo archivos.” Le contesta la pelirroja, volteando a verlo desde aquel asiento de copiloto en el cual yace sentada perezosamente. “Fue un poco más tardado más no imposible.”

“¿Encontraron lo que necesitaban?”

“Creo que encontramos más de lo que esperábamos.”

“Necesitaríamos ir con Scott a terminar de ver el botín.” Aclara Bucky mientras Clint se pone su articular auditivo y Natasha sintoniza una estación en la radio. “Necesitamos que descodifique y le hecha un vistazo a lo ultimo que encontramos.”

“¿Algo importante?”

Clint solo se encoge de hombros. “Es la razón de porque nos tardamos en salir.”

Sam solo puede chiflar por debajo mientras su vista esta posada en el camino. No dice nada más y sus compañeros tampoco así que deciden relajarse sobre los asientos y escuchan la música que la pelirroja sintonizó, incluso hacen una parada en un servicio de comida rápida a petición de Clint.

Ingresan el automóvil en la cochera de aquella casa de tamaño mediano antes de salir e ingresar a la casa, a simple vista ordinaria y simple con un gran jardín cerca del bosque y a las afueras de la ciudad; no hay extravagantes automóviles, plantas exóticas, campos de tenis o extravagantes helicópteros en el patio trasero. Simple y sencillamente eran casas comúnmente aburridas, con patios aburridos y si bien les iba con una pequeña piscina aburrida o una cerca igualmente de aburrida que hace juego con la casa.

“Veo que por fin han decidido llegar.”

Es el recibimiento que reciben apenas cruzan el umbral de la puerta por parte de Scott detrás de aquella computadora antes de voltear y sonreírles, antes de prestar atención a las bolsas de plástico aunque principalmente a la botella de plástico que tiene en la mano Clint antes de darle un sorbete a su bebida y coger una rebanada de pizza que Natasha acaba de poner sobre la mesa. “Espero que traigan otro smoothie para mi.” 

Sin molestarse en darle una respuesta Sam solo le pasa la bebida prometida que saca de una de las bolsas de comida rápida antes de sacudirla un poco frente a sus ojos para después tendérsela a Scott, el cual recibe gustoso aquel smoothie de color rojo gimiendo complacido al dar el primer sorbo y recibe una caja con patatas fritas que tanto le gustan por parte de Bucky.

Después de llevarse unas cuantas patatas a la boca y uno que otro sorbete a su bebida azucarada se limpia las manos con una servilleta antes de recibir aquel USB por parte de la única mujer en aquel grupo, sin miramientos ni demás ceremonia conecta el dispositivo a su ordenador el cual abre un descodificador que el mismo realizó y programó.

“Muy bien, veamos que oscuros secretos ha obtenido este bebé.”

Hay un pequeño sonido casi mudo de un ronroneo perezoso por parte de la computadora, el sonido de los dedos sobre el tecleado escribiendo coordenadas y el inconfundible pero familiar sonido de las ventanas que dan el mensaje de destrozar cualquier programa de reconocimiento o virus que puede haber en aquella información recientemente robada. Una vez que las medidas de seguridad han pasado la prueba teclea un poco más las nuevas instrucciones, logrando así mostrar las copias del Acceso de la Unidad y la Unidad Fantasma que han logrado burlar y romper su seguridad.

Los demás solo se sientan detrás del hacker, trayendo consigo la comida recién comprada y mirando aquella gran pantalla que les muestra los documentos que han estado conteniendo aquellas carpetas mostrándose una a una los cientos de contenidos que hay en las primeras cinco carpetas durante los últimos meses (con tal de no decir años, fácil casi dos décadas de información resumida como les muestra un documento de la carpeta cuatro).

Cuando le da clic en la carpeta numero seis no hay planos ni proyectos de armamentos sino que solo hay algunos cuantos videos en su lugar. Anonadado mira a sus compañeros, los cuales tienen la misma confusión reflejada en sus rostros, haciendo que tome el ratón y le de clic a uno de los videos al azar.

Mientras avanzan solo pueden ver ciertas personas en algunas batas y salas de laboratorios, una persona fuera del alcance del lente o detrás de la cámara habla de forma precisa y general sobre lo que hacen aquellas personas, hablando en terminaciones complicadas que incluso Scott ha tenido dificultad de entender. Conforme avanza el video pueden ver varios objetos de metal y robótica que jamás habían visto, explicando en términos y en comentarios de forma a medias lo que hacen, como si estuviera leyendo el primer capitulo de un libro, brincando a un segundo a la mitad del desenlace y volver a brincar al indice; no hay pies ni cabeza todo lo que menciona pero de alguna forma todo esta relacionado.

Conforme finalizan aquel video deciden continuar con los demás, uno tras otros que muestran la misma estructura que el anterior; la persona hablando fuera de plano sobre los avances o mencionando alguna anotación mientras la cámara enfoca personas trabajando o solo piensas de metal divagando en sus anotaciones, de vez en cuando haciendo hincapié de sus avances de manera pomposa.

Deciden continuar con las siguiente carpeta, la cual contiene videos aunque hay algunas diferencias pues son más pocos y cortos que los anteriores de la carpeta pasada, la voz que alguna vez solo pomposa suena cansada, frustrada y a veces enojada por no cumplir sus expectativas que tenia desde el principio; los viejos muestran planos borrosos, anotaciones en pizarrones que eran un poco difícil de leer, partes metálicas y unas cuantas herramientas que les recordaban a un laboratorio escolar o un hospital con los elementos para realizar una curación.

Los últimos archivos de aquella carpeta son solo audio, las cueles escuchan con cuidados las divagaciones y anotaciones que ha hecho en la grabación (muy probable hechos desde su celular) de forma cansada y distraída, como si llevara muchas horas de sueño interrumpido y muchas horas trabajando sin cesar. No hay elogios ni palabras lindas para el ni mucho menos para sus compañeros (o cómplices, creen que es una definición más acertada) sino que solo incrementan las frustraciones, mal genio y se le unen los gruñidos.

Todo cambia en el ultimo audio de aquella segunda carpeta.

Su voz es tranquila, segura y de cierta forma desborda felicidad, menciona algunos cambios que deberá realizar dando así por finalizada la grabación. Esto ultimo gana miradas extrañas entre todas las personas que hay en la habitación, la comida olvidada a un lado, todos están en silencio y sin perder tiempo pasar a la ultima carpeta que les queda.

Los videos vuelven y la voz de aquella persona les relata algo que no logran entender, pues vuelve a hablar a medias y no les da ninguna pista; hay tubos de ensayo, formulas a medio escribir y una que otra terminación mecánica mezclada con la bioquímica escrita en la pizarra junto con algunas finas piezas de metal que hay sobre la mesa.

“¡¿Pero que-?!”

“¡Oh mierda!”

“¡¿Que demonios?!”

Natasha no puede decir nada, se ha quedado muda con lo que acaban de ver en aquella grabación que es la más larga a comparación de todas las anteriores y una de las más impactantes que ha podido presenciar, suelta una maldición en ruso conforme el video avanza y escucha una que otra palabra mal sonante o un quejido por parte de los demás al ver ciertas escenas. No le sorprendería haber hecho lo mismo de manera inconsciente mientras veía todo lo que mostraba aquella pantalla.

“…Jesús…” Es lo único que puede decir Bucky al finalizar aquel video en nombre de todos los presentes en la habitación.

La pelirroja solo se puede parar de su lugar y salir de aquel cuarto mientras saca su teléfono, marca un numero que se sabe de memoria. Espera hasta el quinto timbre antes de que le conteste una voz que ella conoce muy bien.

“¿Natasha? ¿Que haces llamándome a las-?” Se escucha un pequeño sonido, sospecha que ha separado su teléfono celular para ver la hora. “¿-3:53 de la mañana?”

“Necesito un favor.” Es la única respuesta que le da. “Necesito saber el paradero de Tony Stark.”

“¿Para que lo necesitas?”

Su voz es relajada y despierta, pero lo conoce bien y sabe que es solo una fachada defensiva. “Creemos que su trabajo puede estar involucrado con el incidente de varias instituciones tecnológicas.”

“Estas insinuando-”

“-Que alguien ha estado robando su trabajo.”

La linea se queda en silencio, teme que termine la llamada pero sabe que es demasiado caballeroso para hacer tal grosería pero aun así el miedo sigue ahí. Escucha un suspiro y algunos pasos al otro lado del teléfono. “Te veré en una hora.”

“Gracias Bruce.” Es lo único que puede decir antes de escuchar la linea muerta, dando así por finalizada la llamada haciendo que vuelva sobre sus pasos e ingrese a la habitación donde se encuentran los demás discutiendo en voz baja lo que acaban de ver en tan poco tiempo. “Preparen sus cosas, nos iremos en una hora.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente iba a subir este capitulo ayer pero me vi imposibilitada, ahora lo subo porque quiero darme un poco de consuelo y felicidad en mi vida gracias a la incertidumbre y al terror de las elecciones en EE.UU 2016 mientras aun pueda hacerlo.
> 
> Obama, por favor vuelve.

El lugar es demasiado diferente a la que están acostumbrados, el paisaje colorido que pasa rápidamente por las ventanas del coche siendo un contraste con aquellos edificio grandes y grises con la mínima vegetación que abunda en América y tiene acostumbrada a las personas que están viajando dentro del vehículo mientras se dirigen hacia su destino.

Nadie dice nada durante el camino debido a lo cansado que están a causa del viaje de más de 9 horas, el poco descanso que han tenido en el avión sumado con aquella comida rápida que ingirieron apenas pisaron tierra; lo único que se escucha es el ronroneo del motor, el suave crujir del camino debajo de aquellas llantas y el radio sonando bajito tocando alguna canción popular por el momento.

“Da vuelta en la próxima desviación.”

La única respuesta que recibe Natasha una vez que consulta el GPS es la vuelta que da el vehículo apenas llegan a la desviación y una mirada de advertencia de parte del castaño para que bajara los pies del tablero, dandole así una leve sonrisa al conductor de turno antes que levante a Clint para que haga lo mismo con los demás aprovechando lo poco que les queda de camino.

Llegan a una casa de dos pisos tamaño mediano con un lindo pero simple jardín adornada con una barda blanca que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad de Kinsale. A simple vista es una casa común y corriente que abundan por ahí, donde no les extrañaría ver a los vecinos juntarse los fines de semana, vender galletitas y limonadas por parte de los pequeños o hacer eventos escolares para juntar dinero mientras los niños juegan en el patio.

“¿Estas seguro que es aquí, Bruce?”

“Así parece.” El mencionado vuelve a revisar su teléfono mientras termina de bajar del automóvil. “Es la ubicación que me dio cuando bajamos del avión.”

“A mi me parece que Stark nos tomó el pelo y nos dio la primera dirección que encontró en el directorio.” Comenta Clint mientras se termina de acomodar su audífono para la audición y siente un pequeño golpe en el brazo por cortesía de Sam. “¿Que?”

“No creo que Stark tuviera el valor de mentirle a Bruce, digo son hermanos de ciencia y todo eso.” Agrega Scott al ver la mirada preocupada de Banner que viaja a la casa a su celular.

Natasha solo se peina con los dedos para quedar más presentable y de paso quitarse el nido de pájaro que tiene por cabello. “Además el nunca ha tomado ni mucho menos leído un directorio telefónico.”

“Me hubiera gustado que Steve estuviera aquí.” Se lamenta Bucky. “Al menos el nos hubiera dado hospedaje en la casa de sus padres y nos hubiera enseñado la ciudad.”

Scott solo le da unas palmadas en forma de consuelo mientras que los demás solo nieguen con la cabeza y Bruce decida juntar todo su coraje, alisar su ropa para dirigirse a tocar la puerta principal. Todo bajo la mirada del resto que están detrás de el.

Sin proponérselo se restriega las manos de forma inconsciente y espera de forma nerviosa que la persona que abra la puerta sea su amigo y no una persona extraña que le grite en un idioma que poco comprende y llame a la policía.

Se escucha ruidos al otro lado y antes que tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse para dar la media vuelta para volver al auto la puerta se abre de golpe, dejando ver a una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños rizados vestida con una sudadera roja de la Mujer Maravilla con pantalones deportivos azul viéndolo con sorpresa con sus grandes ojos color azul azucena.

Abre la boca para disculparse pero pareciera que esa acción a sacado a la pequeña de su letargo pues con ambas manitas vuelve a coger la puerta para volverla a cerrar de golpe si no fuera por la voz que se escucha detrás de ella le hacen congelarse en su lugar.

“¡Viernes, espero que no le estés dando leche ni galletas al gato de la señora Connor!”

Sin más sale Tony limpiándose las manos en aquel trapo de cocina acercándose hacia la puerta donde se queda congelado a medio camino al ver que en efecto el gato estaba dormido en el sillón frente a la televisión y su amigo de ciencia, Bruce, estaba al otro lado de la puerta con otras personas curiosamente familiares en el jardín delantero.

“¿Bruce?” Pregunta anonadado.

La pequeña solo puede abrazar al genio con fuerza una vez que se acerca lo suficiente y se esconde detrás de sus piernas mientras mira a aquel extraño que responde al nombre de Bruce. “¿Tony?”

“No te preocupes, el es solo viejo amigo mío.” Tranquiliza a la pequeña antes de volver a su viejo amigo y hermano de ciencia. “Junto con otros amigos. ¿Si? ¿Bien? ¡Bien! ¡Pasen, pasen!”

Sin más abre la puerta haciéndose a un lado con la pequeña incrustada en sus piernas dejando pasar a Bruce y a sus acompañantes, antes de asomarse por la puerta y mirar por ambos lados antes de cerrarla con suavidad pero de forma rápida para evitar levantar sospechas.

Cuando voltea puede ver a seis adultos parados en medio de la sala de estar, rodeado de papeles, lápices de colores y juguetes que miran con curiosidad y un poco de incomodidad el lugar en el que se encuentran. Se le hace tan extraño e inconscientemente carraspea para llamar la atención de los adultos antes de darles una seña con la mano para que tomaran asiento.

“Hum…Iré por algo de beber. ¿Quieren agua, café…?”

“Café esta bien.” Responde Natasha en nombre de todos, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. 

Asistiendo de forma inconsciente sale del lugar para dirigirse a la cocina, la pequeña siguiendo a Tony al verse sola con los recién llegados quedando así los seis sentados en aquella sala donde en la televisión pasa un viejo programa animado de la Liga de la Justicia.

“¿Que es lo que acaba de pasar?” Susurró Scott una vez que se quedaron solos.

“No nos habías dicho que Stark tenía una hija.”

“Porque no tiene una hija, Clint.” Le susurra Bruce. “Al menos no que yo sepa.”

Pudieron seguir discutiendo si no fuera porque ven a la pequeña ingresar a la habitación con una pequeña charola llevando consigo el azúcar, la leche y una caja de galletas. Sin pensarlo Sam se levantó de su lugar para ayudar a la pequeña. “Deja te ayudo con eso.”

La pequeña solo lo mira sorprendida por tal gesto pero le sonríe de forma tímida antes de soltar un quedito: “ _Gracias._ ” Y sin más da media vuelta y corre a la cocina dejándolos nuevamente solos con la compañía de aquel gato que se ha despertado al oler la leche y las galletas antes de brincar perezosamente al regazo de Bucky para después ronronear al sentir las manos de aquel ojos aguamarinas grisáceas acariciar su pelaje.

“Esto es demasiado hogareño.” Comenta de la nada la pelirroja mientras vuelve a ver a su alrededor. “Demasiado hogareño para alguien como Tony Stark.”

“Este estilo le vendría más a Steve.” Comenta Bucky de la nada y Sam le da la razón. “Una casa propia con un gran jardín para que sus niños jueguen ahí, casado y un perro.”

“¿Tanto es difícil de creer que el amigo de Bruce sea hogareño?” Pregunta Scott al ver las reacciones de los demás.

Bruce solo puede pasar su mano sobre su cabello, despeinando en el proceso. “Tony es… Digamos son de los que relacionas con personas adictas a la cafeína y a su trabajo, no llevando las riendas de una casa…”

Pudo haber agregado más si no fuera porque ven al mencionado cargando una cafetera con el café recién hecho en una mano y en la otra con tres tazas en la otra, mientras que Viernes traía consigo el resto de las tazas y dentro de una de ellas traía las cucharas y servilletas antes de poner todo en la mesita del centro para empezar a servir. Una vez que las tazas están llenas de café y repartidas a los invitados, el oji castaño toma asiento en sillón individual y la pequeña se sienta en su regazo.

“Así que… Hemos aquí.” Es lo único que dice Tony al verlos a todos sentados en la sala de estar. Se le hace tan extraño verlos después de tanto tiempo y tan así de repente. “¿Cual es la razón por la que están aquí? No creo que sea solo una visita porque estaban cerca del vecindario.”

“No, no estamos aquí solo por una simple visita.” Le da la razón Bruce pues sabe que es mejor decirlo de manera simple y directa ya que sabe que a su amigo no le gusta que le anden en las ramas. “Venimos aquí porque creo que te concierna lo que nos encontramos.”

“Creemos que alguien robó algunas ideas tuyas.” Aclaró la pelirroja viéndolo con seriedad.

Tony solo puede ponerse tieso al escuchar aquello e inconscientemente atrae sutilmente a Viernes hacia el, su mente reviviendo aquel recuerdo de aquella noche cuando se encontró a la pequeña en aquel laboratorio donde estaba asustada y pidiendo perdón por algo que simplemente no era su culpa.

“Oh.” Es lo único que dice al sentir la mirada jade de Natasha sobre el. No sabe que decir.

“Si.” Le afirma Clint con seriedad antes de hacer una pequeña mueca. “Oh.”

El genio solo se puede llevar la taza con café a sus labios para evitar decir algo más, no sabe que es lo que han encontrado pero sabe que es algo grave y demasiado importante como para decirlo en un mensaje, videollamada o alguna llamada telefónica. No se arriesgarían ni invertirían en un viaje al otro lado del mundo por algo tan trivial e insignificante como que han encontrado una playera de Los Ramones.

Suspirando baja su taza y la pone en aquella mesita, dando así una invitación abierta a que le digan lo que han encontrado en sus andadas en aquel trabajo misterioso que se cargan todos y el no ha sido invitado.

Apenas a abierto la boca para preguntar tan descubrimiento que ha causado tal visita pero se ve interrumpido por el sonido de la cerradura y la puerta abrirse, dejando entrar a un cansado Steve Rogers que deja caer al suelo aquella mochila que contiene papeles poco importantes y pone descuidadamente las llaves en aquel tazón que el mismo impuso gracias a que Tony siempre tenía perdida sus llaves.

Olvidando su timidez a un lado, la pequeña se levanta de golpe del regazo de Tony antes de correr a los brazos de Steve, el cual la levanta en brazos para el gusto y satisfacción de Viernes antes de acomodarse en sus brazos.

“¿Tony? Acabo de ver un auto estacionado enfrente de la casa pero no creo-“

Lo único que Tony puede hacer al verlo entrar es una mala imitación de aclararse la garganta de forma sobre actuada. “Steve, creo que tenemos visitas.”

Con la mirada chocolate enfocada en los azucena inclina la cabeza hacia los recién llegados a Irlanda, los cuales la miradas sorprendida de los seis es reflejada claramente en sus rostros al ver al rubio entrar y más aun al ver a la pequeña acostumbrada a su presencia basados en la familiaridad y confianza que le regala a comparación de como se comporta con ellos que es tímida y un poco defensiva.

“¿Steve?” Pregunta Bucky levantándose en el acto al verlo. “¿Que haces aquí?”

“Vivo aquí.” Su mirada es confusa al ver a su amigo de la infancia frente a el. “¿Como es que-? ¿Por que están-? ¿Que?”

Bucky solo puede reír de forma nerviosa antes de atraer al rubio en un abrazo, el cual responde un poco desorientado por verlo en aquella sala de estar pero alegre al verlo en persona después de tanto tiempo verlo solo por videollamadas o por mensajes de texto. Viernes solo se escabulle de sus brazos para correr a los de Tony al ver que Sam también se ha acercado a saludar, pues no lo ha visto desde que ambos se separaron de rangos en el ejercito ni cuando se dieron de baja con honores una vez acabado el tour.

“¿Como sabían donde estaba?” Pregunta una vez que los abrazos de ambos hombres y amigos suyos han terminado. “¿Como supieron donde vivía?”

“No lo sabíamos.”

“De hecho veníamos a buscar a Tony Stark, que casualmente esta viviendo contigo y la pequeña.” Le responde Scott metiendo en la conversación ganándose la miradas de todos sobre el antes de agregar rápidamente. “No es que no te quisiéramos ver, incluso Bucky lamentaba no haberte contactado antes y todo eso durante todo el viaje hasta acá.”

Como si esa fuera una señal el relajado Steve se transforma rápidamente en el soldado Rogers listo para salir al campo de batalla. “¿Que es lo que pasa?”

“Al parecer alguien robó el trabajo de Stark.” Le resume Clint. “Encontramos evidencia que fundamentan nuestras sospechas.”

“¿Evidencia?” Pregunta tanto el soldado como el genio al mismo tiempo.

“Creo que necesitas verlo por ti mismo.” Le dice Scott mientras saca una USB oscura y vieja a simple vista pero Tony sabe que es solo una fachada. Le da aquel cachivache. “Creo que esta es razón suficiente.”

Tony solo puede ver aquel pequeño objeto en su mano de forma fija y su corazón latiendo ligeramente más arriba de de lo normal. Hace una pequeña mueca al recordar que alguien esta robando su trabajo.

“¿Que es?” Pregunta Rogers mientras ve aquel objeto en la mano del castaño.

“Nuestras sospechas confirmadas.” Le responde Natasha. “O al menos una pequeña parte de lo que sospechábamos aunque nunca no lo imaginamos de esta forma.”

“¿A que te refieres?”

“¿Porque no lo dejamos para más tarde?” Sugiere Sam al ver que la tensión reflejada en los individuos adultos que viven en aquella casa.

Todas las miradas se posan en la única infante que hay en el lugar, que yace en el regazo de Tony mientras acaricia aquel gato de forma distraída y se acurruca mas en los brazos del castaño el cual la atrae mas hacia el para que se recarga en su hombro. 

Steve es el primero en desviar su vista de Viernes para posarse sobre Tony antes de mirar a los demás que hay en el lugar de forma cuidadosa, sus instintos de alfa pidiendo y rasguñando por dentro pidiendo a gritos ‘ _proteger al cachorro y a su pareja de cualquier peligro’_. Suspirando cierra sus ojos y teme que una jaqueca venga al menor descuido pero eso queda en segundo plano al sentir una mano tibia sobre su muñeca, logrando que abra los ojos y se tope con la mirada chocolatosa de Tony que solo reflejan decisión, incertidumbre, miedo… y aun así tratan de transmitirle simplemente tranquilidad.

“Muy bien.” Asiste el rubio e inmediatamente el ambiente de la habitación se siente relajado casi de forma inmediata. “Lo dejaremos para más tarde.”

“Mientras tanto les mostraremos donde pueden quedarse.” Se levanta Tony de su lugar, con la pequeña semi dormida en brazos y una vez que el gato a brincado al cojín. “Espero que no les moleste compartir habitación.”

“En lo absoluto.” Le asegura Natasha con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios. Bruce solo puede susurrar un simple ‘Gracias’ mientras que el resto ayudan a recoger las tazas en las que habían bebido el café. “Es bueno verte de vuelta Stark.”

“Lo mismo digo Romanov. Banner.”

Sin más da la media vuelta y se pone a un lado de Steve apenas lo visualiza en la cocina, cogiendo su mano en el acto para eliminar su ansiedad y nerviosismo mientras les menciona sutilmente a los demás donde esta el baño y el rubio les ofrece ayudarles a bajar las maletas antes de mostrarles las habitaciones donde se van a quedar.

Soltando el aire que no sabia que estaba reteniendo suelta la mano del soldado antes de darle una mueca que se asemeja a una sonrisa antes de llevar a la pequeña a su habitación para ponerla en su cama, en la cual acaricia sus hebras una vez que esta arropada y la lamparilla de Batman esta encendida antes de salir del cuarto, topándose con la pelirroja. No dice nada, solo le tiende un sobre en el cual no hay remitente y con sus ojos verdes le incita a que saque el contenido antes de desviar la vista al cuadro que adorna la pared para darle privacidad. 

El omega solo puede sonreír de forma triste al ver aquella fotografía antes de atraer a la beta en un abrazo. “Gracias.”

“Los Jarvis quieren verte estas vacaciones. Están en aquella villa cerca de Londres. Te echan de menos.”

“Le dire a mamá que volviste a decirles Jarvis, no te escaparas de su mirada ni de la culpa ni del sermón de papá.”

“Extraño sus panqueques.”

“Y yo su café…”

“Los extraño.” Le confiesa Natasha, que solo escucha un murmullo de Tony que dice “ _Yo también, Nat, yo también.”_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que no acostumbro a desaparecer tanto (bueno si) pero a partir de este momento es donde la historia se pone seria, por así decirlo.
> 
> Así que hagan sus apuestas, saquen sus teorías y dejen su hermoso comentario o kuddos. Esta autora recién salida de la escuela se los agradecerá.

Los recuerdos de aquellas grabaciones se reproducen de forma repetitiva como si fuera una película de terror apenas se dispone a cierra los ojos y los comentarios de los demás solo alimentan la inquietud y ansiedad que se han instalado en la boca del estómago. 

Suelta un suspiro, llevándose ambas manos sobre sus párpados cerrados y trata de controlar las ganas de gritar; en cambio se sienta en el borde de la cama mientras pasa una mano por su cabello antes de mirar a su compañera de cuarto que yace dormida en aquella cama abrazando la almohada y uno de sus dedos en la boca. Lo único que puede hacer es mirarla por un tiempo indefinido, antes de arroparla correctamente para después salir de la habitación hasta dirigirse silenciosamente a su destino.

Titubea un poco cuando esta frente aquella puerta cerrada, no sabe si tocar o simplemente dar la media vuelta y volver pero sabe muy bien que si hace eso ultimo se lamentará, así que coge la manilla de la puerta y da unos ligeros golpeteos a la superficie de madera anunciándolo antes de esperar una respuesta, la cual no llega conforme pasan los segundos así que decide abrir la puerta con cuidado antes de asomarse; puede observar una figura debajo de las colchas en la cual se da cuenta que le da la espalda a la puerta, lo cual hace que vuelva a dudar durante un segundo pero decide coger todo el coraje y terquedad que tiene antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo antes de caminar hasta el borde de aquella cama.

Antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa las sabanas se mueven a causa del individuo que yace acostado en aquella cama antes que se gire hacia su dirección y abra los brazos dando así una invitación abierta que él no duda en aceptar.

No dicen nada, solo se quedan juntos y sin ningún indicio de dormir. Se acurrucan juntos y el dueño de aquella habitación solo acaricia las hebras oscuras de su compañero que hacen contraste con sus hebras claras.

“Tienes problemas para dormir.”

No es una pregunta sino que es una afirmación. El recién llegado no dice nada, solo puede parpadear y hacer un sutil movimiento que se podría considerar como un encogimiento de hombros.

“Es la cuarta vez que vienes en esta últimos días.” Agrega pero no recibe ningún comentario. Suspira pero no decide agregar nada mas.

Se quedan ambos en silencio, ninguno de los dos con ganas de romper el silencio que los envuelve. Podrían haber quedado así un poco más antes que el castaño decida hablar. “Necesitamos saber más.”

“¿Tony?”

“No podemos quedarnos así, Steve.” Le dice y su voz es decidida aun siendo un simple susurro es demasiado fuerte con su decisión. “Necesitamos saber más, necesitamos saber el porque ¿que es lo que pasa? ¿porque esta sucediendo todo esto? ¿que mas cosas hay que se nos escapa de las manos?”

“…Tony… viste lo que nos han mostrado. Dios, eso fue… simplemente monstruoso. ¿Cuerpos mutiliados? ¿Experimentos fallidos? Eso fue una simple pero sangrienta carnicería humana. Y todos lo vimos en aquellos videos, Tony.”

“¡Ya lo se, Steve!” Susurra con fuerza, a casi nada de empezar a gritar pero se contiene para no perturbar el silencio que reina la casa ni interrumpir el sueño de los demás que yacen dormidos desde hace rato. “¿Crees que no lo se? Me siento impotente e inútil de no saber nada más de lo que me han mostrado y lo que conseguí robar hace algunos meses; estoy cansado de buscar algo que simplemente no lo se, tal vez lo tenga frente a mi pero no lo se porque desconozco lo que en realidad estoy buscando. Ni siquiera los demás saben que es lo que estamos tratando de encontrar y eso me frustra. ¡Se supone que somos genios en lo que hacemos y aun así no encontramos absolutamente nada!”

Gruñe y se lleva las manos hechas puños sobre sus ojos, tratando de contener su ira y frustración dentro de él para tener un poco de cordura y no verse como un niño mimado que no ha conseguido salirse con la suya en una travesura, todo bajo la mirada atenta de Steve que no dice nada y solo se dedica a observarlo.

“Lo solucionaremos.”

“¿…Como?”

“Juntos.”

La única respuesta que recibe son la mirada de aquellos ojos color chocolate viéndolo con atención pero al mismo tiempo sin ser consciente de ello; sus ojos están tristes, ligeramente opacos gracias a todo aquel mar de emociones que lleva dentro… Y esa es señal suficiente para Steve atraerlo hacia él para darle un poco de consuelo que sabe que su compañero necesita, sin importarle demasiado que esa simple acción revele los sentimientos que tiene por el omega desde hace ya algún tiempo atrás.

Tony solo se acurruca más en aquellos brazos, se siente cálido, protegido y feliz; culpa por el momento de estrés que sufre y dice que su cuerpo busca consuelo del alfa con el que ha vivido estos últimos meses para eliminar el estrés. Suspira de forma silenciosa y trata de ignorar ese sentimiento salido que se instala en el pecho, antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Steve solo lo mira unos momentos mas, antes de seguir el ejemplo del castaño para poder dormir lo que resta de la noche. Ambos ignorando del hecho que Viernes se sienta lentamente en su cama antes que se dirija hacia el pasillo para bajar las escaleras.

“¿Viernes?” Pregunta Bruce con voz ronca a causa del sueño una vez que sale del medio baño y ve la pequeña figura de la niña caminando con lentitud. “¿Viernes, que haces despierta tan tarde?”

El científico no recibe ninguna respuesta por parte de la pequeña, la cual sigue caminando con lentitud y con ningún signo de que lo hubiera escuchado en lo absoluto; cuando el mayor la observa puede ver que su mirada esta perdida, sus pasos firmes pero lentos y tranquilos que no se compara con la forma de caminar que tiene. Su rostro es neutro y no refleja ninguna emoción antes que baje las escaleras sin la necesidad de tomar la barandilla como le ha indicado varias veces Steve.

Solo se queda viendo en silencio las acciones de la castaña, observando con detenimiento cada detalle de tal comportamiento, tanto que incluso no nota la presencia de Sam, haciendo que respingue al sentir la mano del omega sobre su hombro.

“Hombre, tranquilo.” Levanta ambas manos en señal de paz al verlo voltear tan alterado. “¿Que es lo que pasa? Acabo de ver una luz en el pasillo-“

“Llama a Steve.” Le dice, el sueño olvidado y la pequeña fuera de su campo de visión. “Es Viernes, ella-“

“No te preocupes, yo me encargo.” Y sin agregar nada más sale hacia el rumbo de la habitación del rubio, dejando al beta en el pasillo antes de dirigirse a buscar a la pequeña.

Baja las escaleras sin hacer demasiado ruido, siguiendo los pequeños ruidos que retumban en el lugar gracias a la más pequeña que los causa por el movimiento de cosas que hace antes de sentarse en el suelo frente a la mesita en la sala de estar, coger una de las hojas y una pluma que ha obtenido y empiece a garabatear.

Su mirada perdida durante todo ese tiempo.

Escucha unos pasos cerca el científico que se posiciona a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. “Pensé que Sam iba por Steve.”

“Lo esta pero escuche ruido.” Le confiesa la pelirroja mientras se pone a un lado de Bruce. “¿Que es lo que sucede?”

No dice absolutamente nada pues han ingresado tanto Steve como Tony a la habitación seguido de cerca Sam, junto con el resto de los individuos de la casa que tienen en sus caras rastros de sueño. No le sorprendería a Bruce ver a Scott y a Clint caer dormidos en cualquier momento.

“¿…Viernes?”

La pequeña no contesta al llamado de Tony, el cual se acerca con lentitud hacia la pequeña que sigue enfocada en llenar aquella hoja. El castaño se posiciona detrás de Viernes, quien le da media vuelta a la hoja y vuelve a escribir, el único ruido es de la pluma sobre aquel pedazo de papel.

Cuando termina, la pequeña le tiende aquella hoja llena por ambos lados el cual Tony coge observando preocupado la mirada distante de Viernes antes que ella tome otra hoja y vuelva a garabatear, ignorando al castaño y al resto de los adultos que hay en el lugar que comparten la mirada preocupada de Tony por tales acciones.

Dudoso e ignorando la miradas de los demás, especialmente la de Steve (definitivamente la mirada de Steve) posa su vista en aquella hoja que tiene en su mano, leyendo el contenido que ha escrito Viernes; sus ojos se abren y sus labios se mueven en silencio sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de ello debido a que su mente esta trabajando aceleradamente conforme lee el contenido que ha escrito la pequeña.

No se da cuenta que ha terminado de leer ambos contenidos de la hoja y la pequeña a terminado de llenar la segunda y ya lleva la tercera antes que se arrodille hacia ella. “¿Viernes?”

“¿Tony?”

“¿Viernes?” Pregunta de nuevo con desesperación, ignora la voz de Steve y las miradas preocupadas viendo la escena. “Viernes, cariño ¿como sabes todo esto? ¿Viernes?”

La mencionada detiene su mano con la cual estaba escribiendo, deja la pluma sobre la mesa y voltea a ver al castaño; la mirada azucena de Viernes esta vacía y distante, muy diferente a como la que conoce que esta llena de vida y curiosidad. Sin decir nada se levanta y camina pausadamente hasta quedar frente a él, y sin más lo abraza y se acomoda en sus brazos cuando la acuna como muchas veces antes de cerrar sus ojitos y volver a dormir.

Tony solo puede atraer más a Viernes a su regazo, su mente trabajando a tal punto que le duele la cabeza, cierre los ojos y entierre su nariz en los cabellos castaños de la pequeña oliendo el olor de bebé que desprende y le calman antes de volver a hablar. “Bruce, Scott tienen que ver esto.”

Los mencionado se miran extrañados pero cumplen el pedido del genio, el cual solo les tiende la hoja que le entregó Viernes. Escucha las exclamaciones por parte de ambos y puede ver que hay varias manos tomando las hojas que ha hecho la pequeña antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

No siente la manta que les ha envuelto Clint, las manos de Natasha dandole pequeños masajes detrás de su cuello, y levemente siente una taza caliente en una de sus manos cortesía de Sam que le ha preparado junto con Bucky para tranquilizarle sus nervios. A duras penas siente los brazos de Steve envolverlo y solo porque huele su perfume es cuando se permite tomar una bocada de aire y es cuando se da cuenta que tiene un nudo a causa de la ansiedad y ganas de llorar a causa de la desesperación y enojo que lo embarga.

“…Esto es imposible… una locura si quieren mi opinión…” Murmura Scott antes de ir por su computadora y volver con ella antes de sentarse y empezar a teclear.

“¿Tic tac, algo que quieras compartir con la clase?” Le pregunta Sam en nombre de todos.

Teclea un poco más una vez que termina de volver a ver aquella primera hoja que escribió la pequeña. “Son códigos. Órdenes basados desde un punto de un usuario en una unidad fantasma casi sin poder detectarle.”

“¿De que hablas?”

“Significa que hay que tener un código de acceso para poder ingresar.” Contesta Bruce a la pregunta de Clint, leyendo el resto de las anotaciones y una libreta suya siendo llenada con apuntes. “Esta basada en una estructura complicada, utilizando un acertijo de estenografía donde implica textos en binario y hexadecimal.”

“¿Que significa?”

“Es un usuario desechable.” Es el turno de contestar de Tony. “Una medida de seguridad: una vez que el tiempo de vigencia pasa el código del usuario se desecha y te expulsa del mismo sistema, necesitas resolverlo con una web para convertir diferentes tipos de textos: ASCII2 Hex para traducirlo a varios idiomas una vez vez que hemos camuflado y convertido el mensaje para poder ingresar como nuevo usuario… O al menos que la estructura cambie cuando te expulse y necesites dar la orden de renovación antes de que tu usuario expire.”

“O que simplemente que el sistema colapse.” Scott suspira y deja caerse sobre el respaldo del sillón. “Es solo una plataforma básica, la cual solo me arrojó un usuario antes de que se eliminara por completo.”

“¿Estas diciendo que todo lo que escribió Viernes es solo para tener el nombre de un usuario?” Pregunta Bucky en nombre de todos. “¿Como es eso posible?”

Tony solo abraza más a la pequeña contra su pecho. “No lo se.” Confiesa. “Nunca la había visto así desde que la saque de aquel lugar.”

“Lo que sea que haya hecho Viernes debe estar conectado con lo que sabemos… Guau esto parece sacado de una de las películas de Matrix, viejo…”

“¿Que encontraste?”

Scott brinca de su lugar con su computador hasta quedar frente al televisor del cual hace algunas conexiones con ayuda de Clint antes de ordenarles a todos que tomaran asiento y prestaran atención mientras encendía el televisor, la cual es utilizada como proyector mostrando todo lo que tiene el ingeniero en su pantalla.

La pantalla esta oscura, solo con unos códigos de programación mostrando la estructura que estaba utilizando desde que se despertó hace rato con el episodio de Viernes, es básica y solo se diferencia con algunos colores tales como rojo, azul y verde además del blanco que viene por default.

Una vez que tiene a todos con la atención en la pantalla, decide teclear solamente el código que recibió utilizando la plataforma que les han mencionado con anterioridad antes de dar ‘Enter’ y esperar el resultado que le podría dar mientras contienen todos la respiración.

La pantalla queda a oscura, todos los comandos borrados donde solo queda el único símbolo para poder teclear, logrando que todos suelten el aire de forma decepcionada por tal hecho. Pareciera que todo lo que ha escrito la pequeña oji azul ha sido nada e incluso los genios solo quieren gritar de frustración y tal vez brincar por la ventana más cercana aunque hay culpa por parte de Steve y Tony al sentirse aliviados aunque sea un poco.

Pero antes que alguien dijera nada aparece el siguiente mensaje:

**> MS. J - ** Me alegro que recibieras el mensaje, aunque las circunstancias no son las que yo esperaba.

**> MS. J - ** Mantén tu perfil bajo.

Sorprendidos por recibir tal mensaje, Tony brinca de su lugar pasándole a Viernes a la pelirroja antes de ponerse a un lado de Scott casi arrancándole la computadora t empezar a teclear.

**> MS. 1 -** ¿Quien eres?

La respuesta es casi inmediata.

 

**> MS. J -** Imposible decirlo por el momento, lo siento.

**> MS. J -** Es demasiado peligroso para ti; no te preocupes, no eres la primera pero si la ultima.

**> MS. J - ** Sabrás de mi pronto… 

 

**> MS. J IS OFFLINE  <**

* * *

En otra parte del mundo hay una mujer que esta saliendo de linea antes de borrar cualquier historial antes que se termine de vestir y tome un poco de efectivo del hombre que yace desnudo en la cama, ignorando las tarjetas de crédito u objetos de valor; en cambio coge algunas identificaciones y anotaciones que poco extrañará antes de salir del lugar y perderse entre la multitud que hay en las calles nevadas de Nueva York.

Se dirige a unos viejos edificios, una vez que ha comprado un poco de comida antes de ingresar a un viejo y pequeño departamento en la cual se esta quedando. Enciende el viejo ordenador que hace un pequeño ruido constante para pasar toda la información que contiene en un disco duro externo que ha sacado debajo de su cama. Una vez que la información esta salvada, destruye a golpes el viejo computador con un martillo hasta dejar todo inservible antes que recoja los restos y los tire en el contenedor de basura que hay en el callejón.

Guarda sus pocas pertenencias en una mochila que se cuelga antes de salir de ahí y volver a perderse entre la multitud mientras esconde su cabello rubio detrás de aquel gorro de su sudadera y mete sus manos en aquellas bolsas de canguro que tiene la prenda.

Al pasar por una tienda de electrodomésticos puede escuchar al presentador de noticias mencionar el posible quiebre de una empresa tecnológica importante… Y ella solo estira los labios en forma de una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a su próximo destino.


	8. Chapter 8

La fina lluvia cae de forma perezosa en aquel paisaje urbano oscuro, siendo ligeramente perceptible por la ligera humedad que hay en el aire o los finos y casi inexistentes golpeteos de las gotas cayendo sobre aquellos negocios luminosos que dan vida a aquellas calles viejas, oscuras y ligeramente grises a causa de la pintura vieja desprendiéndose de las paredes por las cuales varias personas pasan para llegar a su destino, quejándose un poco por los pequeños y repetitivos charcos que se forman en aquel suelo de concreto por el que transitan.

Se escuchan las pisadas pesadas chocando con los charcos que abundan por aquel olvidado callejón a esas altas horas de la noche, uno que otro gato voltea a ver a aquella figura que corre en medio de la noche por aquel lugar fantasma y las luces de neón que hay sobre su cabeza den lengüetazos de luz artificial sobre aquella persona que corre lo más rápido que puede tratando de darle un poco de calor de aquella fría y húmeda noche.

 

_Clash, plash, clash_

 

Es el sonido que hacen los zapatos cuando corre sobre aquella calle humedad y llena de charcos mientras su camino es iluminado por aquellos anuncios e ignora el ardor de su espalda maltratada al moverse y las finas gotas caigan sobre aquella piel desnuda y que es protegida por aquel abrigo en mal estado rasgado después de aquel ataque haciendo que sus alas le sean inútiles para su escape y lo único que tenga la opción de utilizar sus piernas para alejarse lo más rápido que estas le permitieran en su condición.

 

_Clash, plash, clash_

 

Se escuchan a lo lejos unas pisadas detrás de él y el solo puede acelerar el paso antes de ingresar a otra calle donde da a una pequeña plaza y varias personas caminando alegremente por aquellas calles iluminados con las farolas mientras se divierten y no prestan atención que hay una persona que ha ingresado y se mezcla desesperadamente entre la multitud. Algunas personas se quejan al sentir los golpes al abrirse paso y piensan que es alguna persona que esta dando tropezones a causa de su borrachera que habrá obtenido en algún bar; algunas personas deciden hacerse a un lado para evitar aquel sujeto, otros suelen criticarlos con sus acompañantes y otros se burlan un poco, los que han recibido los golpes solo se quejan en voz alta o lo saludan ‘amablemente’ con el dedo de corazón.

Ignoraran el hecho que la próxima vez que lo vean será por una fotografía que pasarán por televisión.

Avanza unos pocos metros más allá de lo que le permite aquel mar de gente y sus acalambradas piernas cansadas le permiten e ignora el escozor de su espalda que empieza a molestarle por aquel liquido cálido que resbala sutilmente haciendo que las tiras de tela que tiene encima se empapen y la sensación de incomodidad se incremente cada vez más a causa del movimiento a la hora de correr y golpear los demás bultos de carne maciza que componen a las demás personas para que le habrán el paso rápidamente.

El corazón le late con fuerza, su respiración es entrecortada y su piel esta fría a causa del aire fresco y la suave lluvia que choca sobre su rostro, corre unos metros más y casi podría saborear un poco de aire de la libertad al verse libre de sus seguidores indeseados y autores responsables de su lamentable estado en el que se encuentra actualmente. Esta a tan solo a unos cuantos pasos de perderlos apenas se suba a un taxi cuando se escuche el primer sonido de una bala cortando el aire para un segundo después se escuche un grito y empiece el caos.

Personas gritan y corren para buscar un refugio de aquellas balas que son disparadas por aquel pequeño grupo que estaba dando búsqueda a aquella persona que se les ha escapado, disparan a varios lugares aparentemente al azar mientras observan aquella multitud de personas huyendo de ellos mientras empujan al prójimo que tengan más cerca y se les interponga en el camino; algunos de ellos vuelan o utilizan sus alas para proteger a los más pequeños mientras se lanzan pecho tierra sin importarles el suelo húmedo empape sus ropas en medio y congelen sus ropas por el clima invernal causándoles una posible pulmonía. Eso es solo un pequeño precio a pagar si eso garantiza sus vidas.

Se escuchan los casquillos de aquellas armas, algunas personas yacen heridas en el suelo el cual empieza a pintarse de rojo mezclándose en el agua encharcada mientras que otros corren, vuelan o se arrastran heridas para alejarse de aquella lluvia de balas que hay aquella noche helada y húmeda mientras que aquellos sujetos caminan y gritan cualquier incoherencia sin decir nada en realidad, solo gruñidos altos que forman desde lo más profundo de su garganta que asustan aun más a los demás civiles que tienen cerca.

Unas personas valientes mandan un mensaje por teléfono pidiendo ayuda, ya sea a sus familiares o a un numero de emergencia, y otros -ya sea por estupidez o por dejar una evidencia- graban lo que el miedo y sus manos temblorosas le permiten con su celular aquella escena llena de balas, gritos, llanto y personas heridas.

 

_Bam bam bam_

_¡Clash clash clash! Crush - crush ¡Clash clash clash!_

 

Se escuchan los casquillos caer y rebotar, aquel sonido metálico demasiado continuo y rápido que puede hacer aquella arma retumban por el aire hacia la dirección de los autos que hay al otro extremo, el sonido del metal siendo perforado por aquellas balas que se incrustan contra la superficie de forma uniforme, perforando y rompiendo los cristales tales como las ventanas y las luces del aquellos vehículos donde vacían una cantidad ¿aceptable? ¿incomprensible? de balas en aquella dirección, causando que más personas griten y otros aprovechen de huir al ver esa pequeña oportunidad antes que aquellos sujetos decidan darse a la fuga al escuchar las sirenas de los policías y ambulancias peligrosamente cerca.

La fina lluvia continua aun en medio de todo aquel circo donde reina el caos lleno de desesperación, tristeza, miedo y dolor. La sangre se disuelve con los charcos de agua haciendo que se pinte de rosa hasta terminar en un derivado sutil de rojo que solo le da un toque más terrorífico al lugar abierto donde ha ocurrido todo, personas llorando, gimiendo o estando simplemente en estado de shock es con lo que se encuentran las autoridades que se apresuran en darles atenciones a los heridos; la prensa tarda poco tiempo en llegar, toman fotos de las víctimas en su estado más deplorable para tratar la posible imagen que quedará grabada y relacionada con aquel evento, buitres que arrancan la carne de los recién muertos y moribundos mientras se dan el festín.

Las cadenas de televisión toman video desde una distancia prudente para darles un poco de dignidad a los afectados, nada en comparación con sus compañeros periodistas que se pelean por la mejor foto más tosca y sangrienta.

Un grupo de la Cruz Roja se encaminan hacia la escena que celosamente cuidan un buen numero de Policías del lugar del numero de los posibles buitres con cámaras de aquella escena tan sangrienta; algunos del grupo de investigación toman fotos de la escena para una futura reconstrucción de los hechos que luego darán a conocer y cuando han terminado su tarea dan autorización de llevarse el único cadáver que hay en escena.

Mueven el cuerpo, lo suben y lo sujetan a la camilla para después cubrir el cuerpo con alguna sábana que se empapará de tanta sangre que deberán quemarla una vez que llegaran al hospital. El camino de regreso es tranquilo a comparación de cuando fueron al lugar de los hechos. Sin pena ni gloria. Una vez que llegan pasan directamente con dirección a la morgue la cual yace solitaria con solo los dos internos que están terminando de hacer las ultimas autopsias y firman aquel acta obligatorio una vez que dejan el cuerpo en aquella habitación fría y lúgubre que algún día todos visitarán.

El forense de turno se encarga de tomar unas fotografías que sabe muy bien que la policía necesitará, tomaunas tijeras y corta los restos de aquel pedazo de tela arruinada que cubre su torso y pone todas las pertenencias en una bolsa; lava cuidadosamente el cuerpo mientras en su mente imagina una historia de aquel sujeto que yace muerto en aquella plancha de metal, ¿será soltero o con pareja que lo extrañará? ¿Que películas le gustaba ver? ¿O tal vez era más propenso a leer a altas horas de la madrugada? Preguntas sin respuestas ni importancia se repite el cansado forense mientras mueve su cuello y este truena en el proceso mientras toma el block de anotaciones que deberá llenar, ha quedado completamente solo pues su compañero ha terminado de acomodar los últimos cuerpos en su respectivo congelador y siente envidia al verse privado del calor de su cama en este clima tan frío y húmedo.

“Ve a descansar.” Comenta una enfermera que ingresa al lugar mientras surte los armarios con nuevos materiales. “Yo termino todo esto.”

No la reconoce y supone que es una de las nuevas personas que acaban de ingresar a trabajar al hospital, apuesta por la forma que va vestida: con cubre bocas, gorro quirúrgico y pijama quirúrgica. Solo le faltan los guantes y cubrir sus zapatillas deportivas blancas, y el ya podría considerarla lista para hacer la autopsia o una cirugía larga.

_‘Primera vez que trabaja fuera de las practicas.’_ Es el único pensamiento que puede soltar su mente cansada. _‘Quiere impresionar el primer día como la mayoría de todos que trabajamos aquí.’_

Tal vez si no estuviera tan cansado por aquel turno doble o hubiera bebido una taza de café cargado antes, le hubiera resultado sospechoso tal ofrecimiento de aquella colega que le es desconocida para él pero el cansancio, el sueño y el hambre que tiene le gana de sobremanera así que solo termina de quitarse el uniforme que le protege y se quita los guantes antes de arrojarlos al bote de basura que tiene cerca.

Firma aquellos papeles dando su completa autorización antes de pasarle aquello a la chica nueva antes que tome su abrigo y le indique que las llaves de emergencia están en el escritorio para mas tarde salir y dejarla sola con el cadáver.

Cuando escucha el sonido de aquella puerta de metal cerrarse espera unos minutos más hasta que deja de escuchar los pasos por completo para mas tarde girarse hacia el cuerpo que solo esta cubierto de sus partes para darle un poco de privacidad. 

Desvía su vista al mover su cabeza solo lo suficiente para tomar el instrumento que necesitará una vez que se ha puesto los guantes, con los dedos tantea detrás de la cabeza del difunto y cuando encuentra lo que busca solo puede tomar el bisturí y cortar un poco aquella sección antes de tomar unas pequeñas pinzas que hay en aquella mesa de trabajo con todas las herramientas y saque aquel objeto que tiene el cuerpo y lo ponga contra esa luz artificial que ilumina aquella habitación fría.

Hay una pieza fina de una textura y composición tan peculiar pero que podría ser relacionada como una pieza tecnológica avanzada, la tonalidad roja cambia sutilmente a amarillo y lo relaciona con una puesta de sol o el color de las llamas consumiendo un viejo pedazo de madera por la forma tan hermosa y única que se fusionan ambos colores de forma tan natural que incluso a ella le sorprende aquello.

¿Todos son igual de hermosos? Sospecha que la respuesta es no. No le importa, cada quien tiene su propia esencia supone o al menos quiere creer aquello con todas sus fuerzas porque cada objeto tiene una esencia única ¿no es así?

Con cuidado pone aquella pieza en un pequeño contenedor delgado, el cual a simple vista podría pasar como un celular o un estuche de sombras compacto y pequeño como la palma de una mano, antes de cerrarlo con un suave clic y guardarlo dentro de sus ropas donde tiene un pequeño bolsillo interno oculto con tal cuidado que cualquiera que la viera sabría que aquello contiene algo demasiado importante, valioso y único.

Con sutileza y con ayuda de sus dedos solo vuelve a unir la piel de aquella pequeña abertura, el cual se cierra de forma aparente antes que lo oculte con el cabello aquella herida que le hizo momentos atrás. Cualquiera que vea aquella herida pensará que fue a causa del ataque o lo relacionara con las heridas momentos antes de su muerte violenta al ser fusilado el aquella sección del parque donde estaban estacionado los taxis que esperaban pacientemente ser llamados para llegar a cabo su servicios.

Se permite unos momentos para ver detenidamente el cuerpo de aquel hombre, bebe aquella imagen frente a ella para grabarse aquel rostro a fuego en su mente: cabello castaño ligeramente largo, con un grueso bigote del mismo color que adorna su cara. Hay unos lentes en la bolsa de las pertenencias que hay cerca del cuerpo y supone que fueron los últimos compañeros que tuvo aquel hombre desde hacía un tiempo.

Aquel que lo ha empezado todo.

“Adiós, Doctor Phineas Horton.” Abre la puerta del congelador antes de ingresar el cuerpo a su sección donde estará ahí hasta que alguien reclame el cuerpo o vaya a parar a una simple fosa común. “Fue un gusto conocerlo aunque no de la forma que me hubiera gustado.”

El simple sonido de la puerta metálica cerrarse es la única respuesta que recibe. Se queda frente a aquella pequeña compuerta donde reposa el cuerpo de Horton y sus dedos desnudos acarician la fría superficie unos segundos antes de dar media vuelta y salir de aquel lugar al tomar el pequeño elevador el cual la va dejando en una parte superior del hospital, tome un abrigo femenino de alguna persona que espera pacientemente ser atendida en aquella sala de espera medio llena, coja una gelatina de algún paciente dormido y salga por la puerta principal donde baja la cabeza al ver gente uniformada pasar al lado suyo.

Policias, aparentemente.

Se une a un pequeño grupo medico que esta en la hora de su descanso, mezclándose entre ellos antes que desvíe su camino hacia la estación de autobuses que hay cerca. Deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se quita aquel gorro que aun tiene sobre su cabeza y mete sus manos en los bolsillos para mantener el calor antes que se ponga de pie y suba al autobús, donde el conductor solo le da una mirada condescendiente al relacionar su rostro cansado por el trabajo del hospital.

Toma una bocada de aire apenas baja del autobús y trata de caminar con normalidad pero el corazón le late de forma acelerada a causa de la adrenalina y los pensamientos que la invaden e ingresa rápidamente al motel en el cual se esta hospedando por el momento antes que alguien sospeche de sus acciones demasiadas precavidas y sobre ensayadas reflejadas a causa del cansancio.

Una vez que esta protegida en aquellas cuatro paredes saca la pequeña mochila que ha cambiado nuevamente y saca un cambio de ropa que utilizará apenas se termine de dar un baño para quitarse el olor a hospital y eliminar cualquier evidencia que pueda tener en su cuerpo. Cuenta el dinero que aun conserva consigo y chasquea un poco la lengua mientras se termina de secar su cabello; aun tiene dinero para moverse con facilidad, además de que ha eliminado la evidencia que la podrían unir con el difundo asñüi que cree que merece una recompensa por tal labor tan fino.

Bien podría irse a alguna fiesta en algún bar y tener sexo con algún desconocido que le llame la atención, y aunque la idea se le antoja demasiado prefiere ir a alguna reunión de gente adinerada donde especialmente los hombre suelen pelearse por llevarse a la cama a la chica nueva de la fiesta sin sospechar en lo absoluto que alguna que otra pertenencia que desconocían tener podría desaparecer debajo de sus narices después de un buen maratón de sexo… Al menos que sea demasiado importante y comprometedor referente a sus compañías millonarias pero ellos estarían demasiado cansados y drogados, y ella estaría demasiado lejos entonces volviendo a esconder de aquellas personas mientras vuelve a su trabajo una vez que ha finalizado las vacaciones lujosas para volver al trabajo y a los amantes de turno de cualquier bar al azar.

Gajes del oficio.

Sostiene aquel contenedor metálico en alto, observándolo con detenimiento, como si aquello contendiera las respuestas del universo y más allá poco antes de atraerlo y acariciar la superficie con cuidado; demasiado valioso y complicado ha resultado, causando que corte cualquier comunicación con cualquier otro individuo pero sabe que ha valido a pena.

“Jim Hammond.”

Se permite saborear el nombre en su boca, es extraño pero no molesto así que concluye que le agrada aquel nombre que ha pronunciado sus labios. Ladea su cabeza antes de encender el televisor, lo ponga en ‘mude’ y vea las imágenes de aquel ataque ocurrido horas antes que ha causado terror, no escucha nada pero sospecha que la conductora lo relaciona con un posible ataque terrorista. Deja que la luz artificial ilumine su rostro y su cabello rubio mientras acaricia de forma mecánica aquel pequeño contenedor antes de volver a poner el sonido y lleve sus labios cerca de aquella superficie de metal.

“Pronto volverás a tener tu cuerpo, viejo amigo. Volverás a ser libre.” Susurra sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. “Hay más de nosotros. Pero necesitamos ser precavidos… estamos siendo cazados frente a la gente que ignora de nuestra existencia…”

Muerde su labio un momento de vacilación pero decide continuar. “Hemos perdido a varios que sabían de nosotros, los que podrían habernos protegido. Pero no te preocupes que he estado consiguiendo material para usarlo a nuestro favor.”

Ve la nota que pasan por televisión hasta que termina y decida por fin apagar la pantalla. Con cuidado esconde sus pertenencias que acaba de obtener antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama, aun abrazando aquello que ella llama Jim Hammond.

Pensando en su siguiente movimiento se acomoda en aquellas mantas rasposas y baratas con olor a lija y jabón blanco, se imagina los posibles escenarios y hace varios cálculos basadas en sus acciones y sus posibles consecuencias dentro de lo que hará en los próximos días. Golpeteando sutilmente aquel delicado contenedor donde yace aquel pedazo tecnológico que ha conseguido del cuerpo de aquel hombre piensa en los posibles candidatos que podrían ayudarle en llevar a cabo su plan y los posibles asociados que se esconden en el mundo al ser igual que ella.

Llega a la conclusión del posible ganador podría ser Anthony Stark…

…Aunque primero tendría la elaborada tarea de saber sobre su paradero actual, si es que aun sigue con vida igual que aquellas personas que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar y lo siento pero la vida laboral me quita el tiempo, además de que he estado escribiendo otras historias... 
> 
> ¡Lo se, lo se! Debo de dejar de publicar nuevas mientras aun no termine las que tengo pero tengo una adicción(?) Eso creo...


End file.
